


How to save a life

by Feenaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Case Fic, Character Death, Cheating, Detective Louis, Doctor Harry, Doctor Liam Payne, F/M, Family History, Hurt Harry Styles, M/M, Not Harry or Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Protective Louis, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa
Summary: Who lives... Who dies... Who make the choice





	1. Chapter 1

Louis couldn’t sleep that night, not for a second, and how could he, it was such a stressful, long, exhausting night, even if he tried his mind will never shut down, 

He thought he solved the case, but it was too late, people died, people are missing, the only surviving person, was a small lady who was found conscious at the scene, unscratched, not talking, in a major shock, 

A week ago, when Louis took the case, it was about a group of teenagers who suddenly disappeared, five,  
Their parents had no idea what was happening, where they could possibly be, or even if they were missing or not,

Except for one parent, she was crying all the night saying something was wrong with her daughter “ Eleanor “, she said her daughter never sleeps outside her home, she always calls her mother if she was late, and she was sure there was something wrong,  
When the day three came and there was no sign for the five kids, Louis and his partner Zayn Mali decided to start their work, they talked to all the parents, all the friends, visited all possible places, 

All the parents said one thing, their kids said before disappearing, that they were going to attend a party, except for Annie’s mother, she said her daughter never attend parties, she was not outgoing, very shy, having only one friend “ Kelly”, she also missing, 

So Louis followed every lead, and long story short, he found them at the old house of one of them “ Ned”, 

But they were never expecting what they found,   
Ned, Kelly, Sarah, were all found dead, Shawn was missing, and Eleanor was found conscious and unharmed, 

When they rushed her to the hospital, she wasn’t responding to the surrounding s, not talking, not looking, she wasn’t with them at all, staring at nothing, only opening her eyes breathing, 

The only thing she did, when the doctor started to do his job, she grasped his hand, she whispered something on his ears, for a minute he turned pale, looked at where Louis was standing, then he completed his work, 

She was okay, not touched, physically okay, mentally broken, she was under trauma, she was in a very bad case of it, and she refused to sleep, until they gave her some hypnotics that knocked her down, 

When Louis looked for the doctor to know what she told him, he was at the surgery, and then he left the whole hospital, 

He was avoiding him, 

Because the doctor was the one and only, his ex husband, his ex lover, his ex life... He was Harry Styles, 

 

So Louis decided also to go home and next morning they will come back to the hospital, talk with the girl, talk with Harry, and try to solve the case hopefully to find Shawn alive. 

When the doorbell rang, Louis’s already known who that was, he walked lazily to the door, and when he opened it, Zayn was looking at him surprised, 

“ you still not ready?.. “, 

Louis walking inside “ relax... Drink something.. I will be ready in five.. “, 

Zayn took a long deep breath, and then he followed him inside, he knew Louis will be like this, he knew that this case will open old unhealed wounds, Louis will have to deal again with Harry, and this will be bad, like very bad, 

In the kitchen, Zayn was drinking some coffee, when Louis entered completely ready, Zayn looked at him, at his eyes and he knew Louis didn’t sleep, 

“ slept well? “, 

Louis didn’t answer, he poured some coffee for himself, and then he sat beside him, Zayn was still watching, 

“ do you think she will talk.. “ Zayn asked, 

Louis shrugged “ I think so... I mean she talked last night.. “, 

Zayn nodded “ we need to know what she told him... “, 

Louis nodded “ you need to know... I am not talking to him.. He hates me“, 

True.. 

Zayn didn’t comment, 

Louis looked at Zayn “ how is Gigi? “, 

Zayn smiled nodding “ she is okay... Says Hi.. “, 

Louis “ is she coming soon? “, 

“ yeah.. At the end of the week.. “, 

Louis sighed “ finally... We need a decent meal man... I can’t live like this again.. She needs to stop travelling.. “,   
Ever since the divorce, Louis eats with the Malik's, he wasn't cooking, Harry was.. 

Zayn laughed “ are you using my wife? “, 

Louis nodded” of course I do... Why do you think I keep your friendship... No baby it is Just for Gigi.. “, 

Zayn shook his head standing up “just for food Tommo.. Come on we can’t be late.. “, 

Louis nodded, Zayn said walking outside “ her mom is at the hospital and I think I need to talk to her again... I believe she hides something.. “, 

Louis nodded “ okay... The mom.. And Harry, and I will talk to her.. “,, 

At the hospital, Zayn talked to the mother, no new information, just what she was saying for the last week,

He was looking for Harry, he was at the surgery room, he decided to wait for him outside the room, he knew Harry will try to run, when Harry divorced Louis, he divorced everything related to him, 

 

“ what are you doing here? “ someone asked Zayn, 

Not anyone, 

When he looked at him, it was Liam Payne, Harry’s best friend, 

Zayn smiles widely and he walked to Liam and they both hugged, 

Liam was surprised “ is everything okay... Is Gigi okay? “, 

Zayn nodded “ yeah.. No it’s not about Gigi... I am actually waiting for Harry.. “, 

Liam looked confused, Zayn “ it’s about the case in the media... The girl that was found in the middle of the massacre.. . “, 

Liam nodded “ what about her? “,

Zayn “ I need to talk to Harry about her.. “, 

Liam nodded “ Harry dropped the case.. “, 

Zayn shocked “ what? “, 

“ yeah.. He is no longer responsible for it... It’s mine now.. “, 

Zayn was still thinking, the he nodded, okay that how he was running, 

Zayn took a deep breath “ so what is wrong with her.. “, 

Liam “basically she is okay... Nothing is wrong with her physically I mean, but she is under trauma.. And we don’t know how she will be in the next days.. “, 

Zayn nodded “ she didn’t talk? “, 

Liam shook his head “ no... Not a word.. “, 

Then Zayn saw Harry was leaving the room, he rushed towards him, and called his name, 

He looked exhausted, and he looked at Zayn, and then he took a deep breath, he was expecting them , looked at the nurse beside him and gave her some instructions, 

He walked towards Zayn “ what do you want Zayn.. “, 

Zayn walked behind him “ you know what I want.. “, 

“ I dropped the case... It’s no longer my case... Talk to Liam.. “, 

They were still walking, 

Zayn “ I did.. “, 

“ so? “, 

Zayn grasped Harry’s hand, Harry stopped walking, 

“ what did she tell you? “, 

Harry shrugged “ nothing.. “, 

Zayn sighed in frustration “ she said something Harry.. What did she say?”, 

Harry took a second, then he shook his head “ she didn’t say anything.. “ then he left Zayn standing alone at the middle of the corridor, 

Typical stubborn Harry, 

Zayn returned back to Louis, he was sitting in front of the girl room, 

“ didn’t talk to her? “

Louis shook his head “ still sleeping... Have you talked to Harry.. “, 

Zayn sat beside him, he was frustrated “ he left the case.. It’s Liam's now.. “, 

Louis looked in front nodding, of course Harry will drop the case, that how he avoids all of them. 

“ and yeah... I talked to him... But he didn’t tell me anything.. He said she didn’t say a word.. “, 

Louis looked at him confused “ she talked to him... “,

“ I know... I saw that too... I will talk to him again, he was exhausted and out of it.. I will talk later to him”, 

Louis shook his head in disbelief, why he had to be stubborn, why he had to be that, why can’t he just put their issues aside... But again.. That was stubborn Harry. 

 

Then the nurse came out of the girl room, and she nodded for the detectives to enter, together, Louis and Zayn headed towards the room, and they both entered,   
The girl was sitting in her bed, hugging her knees, looking in front at the space, eyes void, lifeless, she didn’t look at them when they entered, she didn’t look at them when they say beside her, she didn’t look at them, when Louis started to talk, 

“ how are you Eleanor.. “, 

Nothing, 

“ we are glad you are okay.. “, 

Nothing, 

“ I am Louis Tomlinson... And this is Zayn Malik.. We are the people who found you last night... We are here to help”, 

Absolutely nothing, she didn’t move a finger, 

“ you have to talk so we can help... “, 

Nothing, Louis looked at Zayn, 

Zay was watching the girl, she was trapped in her mind, he was sure she wasn’t even acknowledging their existing, she wasn’t listening, 

Louis looked at the girl again, 

“ do you remember anything... “, 

Nothing, 

“ do you know where Shawn is... “, 

With mentioning his name, she moved a finger, nearly twitched, 

Louis sighed “ tell me anything Eleanor... Do you know if he is okay..”, 

Nothing, 

Louis looked back at Zayn, he shook his head, there was no use from the try, she wasn’t going to say a word, 

Zayn looked back at her, and there was something wrong, she was looking at something behind the glass window , she was following something with her eyes, 

someone, 

She was following Harry, 

Zayn nudged Louis, and Louis looked at her, then looked at what she was looking at, somehow his stomach twisted, he didn’t know why, but he felt worried, worried about Harry, 

 

He stood up and stood in front of her blocking her from Harry, she looked at him, her eyes were different, were strong, were intense, evil, 

Then she smirked, and again looked away at the space, again her eyes became lifeless, 

Louis didn’t know how to explain this to himself, he looked at Zayn to see if he saw what he just saw, Zayn also was looking at her sceptically, then he looked at Louis, both had his own idea, but both shared one thing, something was with Harry, 

Louis rushed outside, he looked for Harry, and when he saw him, he ran towards him, calling his name

Harry was talking to Liam, but when he heard his name was being called, he froze, 

Three years... They had divorced since three years, they hadn't met, nothing, 

He turned and he saw Louis standing in front of him

“ don’t you dare run... “, 

Harry didn’t talk, 

Louis “ I need to talk to you.. “, 

harry shrugged “ I don’t.. “, 

Louis getting angry “ damn it Harry... Why do you have to be like this.. “,   
He always loses his temper with Harry, 

Harry closed his eyes in disbelief, he looked down and then he was moving, Louis ran and grasped his hand tightly, 

Harry looked at him surprised “ what are you doing? “, 

Louis “ what did she tell you.. “, 

Harry carelessly “ I told your partner... Nothing.. “ then he yanked his hand away, and started to walk

 

“ people died Harry...” Louis almost yelled, then Harry stopped walking and looked at him, 

Louis “ people died.... Three young people died.... Murdered brutally.. . One is missing and I pray to God that he didn’t witness his friends fate.. “, 

Harry looked down, he didn’t know that, 

 

Louis “ you are the only one who she talked to... Anything could help.. “, 

Harry was thinking “ she was hallucinating.. “, 

Louis “ what did she say Harry?..”, 

Harry took a deep breath, then he looked around him, Liam was there, Zayn was there, all watching him

he walked towards Louis, and he said “ you are gonna die.. “, 

Louis looked at him shockingly, 

Harry looked at his eyes , then he shrugged “ I told you... She was hallucinating.. “, 

Louis wanted to talk, 

“ I dropped the case Louis... Hopefully not to talk to you again.. “ 

then he walked away leaving Louis to his doubts, thoughts, and concerns,   
There was something happening, and yet he still doesn’t know what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Again Louis and Zayn were in Eleanor’s room, alongside her mother, they all were trying to have any word from her, any word at all, but it was the same, she didn’t talk, she didn’t look at them, she didn’t even hear them,

 

Again she was trapped in her mind, in her memories,

“ sweetie... Please.. Tell us where Shawn is.. “ her mom said, nearly begging, eyes glassy and tears were already on her cheeks,

“ if you know where he is... Just give us a sign anything.. “, 

Louis and Zayn were sitting beside the bed, both watching Eleanor, 

Louis was getting angry, he felt nervous around her, and what she said to Harry was still ringing in his ears, and somehow he believed she was acting, she knows something, and deep inside he thought she is the one who killed them all, he said nothing to anyone, even to Zayn, till the fronsic report came out, a small girl like her can’t kill all of them alone, if she did it, she must had help, but right now he can’t prove anything, 

“ is he alive? “ Louis asked watching her, 

They expected no answer, but slowly she looked at him, eyes open wide, same look from yesterday,  
The challenging look, but she looked in front again, and kept her mouth shut, 

When they finally realised she is not going to talk, they decided to leave her again, but when they stood up, she looked at Louis, he looked back at her,

“ are you telling me something? “ he asked,

She nodded, but she looked at her mom, and then at him, he understood she didn’t want to talk in front of her mom, so Zayn guided the old woman out of the room, and closed the door behind him,

Louis looked at her again “ will you tell me where Shawn is.. “, 

She shook her head, Louis sighed “ what is wrong.. “, 

But he noticed that she was nearly trembling g, she looked afraid of something, her body was shaking, the she looked at her again, eyes glassy and whispered,

“ I will tell him.. “, 

Him....

“ who? “ Louis asked confused,

She looked in front of her, “ your husband.. “,

Louis was shocked for a second, how did she know, how did shew know Harry was his husband,

“ I will tell him everything.. “, 

Louis tried “ why him...”, 

She looked again at him, but now she was smiling again “you are worried about him.. "

Louis didn't answer" you should.. "

Louis was again confused, she plays with his mind perfectly 

" just him... “ and then she looked in front, and started to cry, and cry, then she sobbed, then she screamed and screamed,

Louis was looking at her shockingly, what was she doing, seconds later the door was opened and Liam entered the room, followed by two nurses, they all rushed to her

“ what happened? “Liam asked,

Louis only shrugged, still looking at the screaming lady, under the nurses, hands, she was screaming as if seeing something scary, he saw Liam giving her a shot, and then she stopped struggling, and slowly she looked at Louis again, but this time, she looked at him weakly, she slowly closed her eyes, letting the tears fall on her cheeks,

 

When Louis told Zayn about what happened, Zayn suggested telling Harry, but Louis refused, he didn’t want Harry near her, he didn’t want Harry involve in anything related to that case, something felt wrong in his heart, and he couldn’t stop that feeling,

But what happened next changed his mind completely,

 

Louis went for coffee, but when he returned to the girl room, he saw Eleanor’s mother standing there talking and crying with Harry,

He was tapping softly o her shoulder, and then he hugged her and left,

And no,

Louis can’t let this happen, he followed him, and when Harry entered a stuff room, Louis entered after him,  
Harry looked at him, he was about to pour some coffee for himself, but when he saw Louis, he stopped,

“ what do you want? “ he was surprised,

“ you knew the mother.. “ Louis stated, 

Harry confused “ the mother? “

Louis losing his patience “ I saw you talking Harry.. “

Harry nodded, then he poured himself the coffee, and took a sip

“ Harry?, Louis gritted on his Teeth, 

Harry looked at him “ I don’t know her.. “, 

“ you talked to her... “, 

“ I talked to her... But I don’t know her... She is my friend neighbour.. “, 

Louis asking “ what friend.. “ he didn’t believe Harry, and as usual that pissed Harry off, 

“ a friend...”

“ fuck Harry... Drop that attitude... This is not about us.. “, 

Harry finally took a deep breath “ she is Niall’s neighbour.. “, 

Niall is Harry’s best friend, his old flatmate, his childhood friend, Louis hasn’t seen Niall since the divorce, and he knows he hates him just as Harry does,

 

“ so you know Eleanor.. “, 

Harry sighed “ I don’t know... I don't remember that.. But maybe. ", 

 

Okay that makes sense, maybe that’s why she wants to talk to him, 

“ have you ever talked to her? “, 

Harry shook his head “ I don't remember... Don't think so.. Talked to the mother once or twice but that was it “, 

Louis nodded, Harry then moved and sat on the big comfortable couch, he was ending the conversation, 

“ she’s still not talking...” Louis said, 

Harry shrugged “ I don’t care.. She is not my case.. “, 

“ she wants to talk to you... “, 

And now he cares, 

He looked at Louis surprised “ what.. Why? “, 

Louis “I don’t know... I... She just said that... “, 

Harry shook his head “ I am not doing this... Not again... I don’t get in contact with any criminals anymore.. “, 

Louis closed his eyes, he knew Harry would think about that, he was in that shoe before, he was in contact with a criminal and it did not end well, everyone suspected Harry, everyone including Louis, that was the reason for the divorce, when all the trust crashed between them, Louis suspected Harry, he thought he was cheating, and when Harry denied Louis chose not to believe him, but this is a story for another time, 

“ she is not a criminal.. “, 

Harry sighed “ of course she is.. Or that missing kid.. “, 

Louis “ she can’t kill them all.. “, 

“ if she drugged them she could.. “, Harry knows he was drugged before, 

 

Louis “ stop... Okay.. And this time is different.. “, 

 

Harry looked at him surprisingly “ are you fucking kidding me... Do you want me to talk to her.. “, 

Louis “ I don’t have any other option Harry... She trusts you.. “, 

Harry still looking surprisingly “ unbelievable.. “, 

The he looked in front again “ I don’t care Louis... No more dealing with cops... No more talking with criminals... Those are my rules... Now get out of here... I have a surgery and I need to clear my mind.. “, 

 

“ this time is different Harry...”, 

Harry nodded “ yeah... There is nothing to lose... Except your job.. “, 

Louis now got angry, this was not doe his job 

“ there is a kid missing... “ He yelled, 

 

“ I DON’T CARE.. “

 

Louis finally nodded, and left the room slamming the door behind him, 

Louis moved directly outside the hospital FOLLOWED BY zayn 

In front of the car “ what happened.. “ Zayn asked, 

Louis got inside the car, so as Zayn but he didn’t answer, 

“ you told him... “, 

Louis starting that car “ that Twat does not want to help... He says no cops no criminals.. “, 

Zayn sighed “ I knew he would say this.. “, 

“ how.. “ Louis snapped, 

Zayn looked at him “ you know why... “, 

“ it’s different... “, 

Zayn shook his head “ oh come on... He almost sent to jail... No one believed him.. Not even you.. “, 

 

“ he was found beside her in the bed... Naked.. Blood all over his body.. His finger prints all over the weapon.. I believed him but all the evidences were against him... “, 

Zayn sighed “it is the same scenario Louis, he was his doctor... And look what he did to him... No Harry can’t forget this... Of course not... “, 

Louis “ he was a psychopath... He killed his cheating wife... And he wanted to accuse Harry... But this is different.. “, 

Zayn “ we know it’s different.. But Harry doesn’t... “, 

Louis didn’t talk after that, he drove looking at the road

 

“ I believed him... I always believe him... “, 

Zayn sighed “ I know... I know you do... And I know how it was hard for you to put him in jail... But you were doing your job... I mean you were the only one who proved he was innocent.. “, 

Louis nodded, but said nothing, he maybe proved Harry innocence, but he lost him that night, right after that, Harry asked for a divorce, he never believed that Louis believed him, he never understood that Louis was only doing good his job, all he saw that Louis put the handcuffs in his hands, and questioned him for hours, then he was locked up for four days, so when he was sentenced not guilty, he wanted nothing to do with Louis, he just asked for a divorce, and that was it, 

Next morning, Louis and Zayn arrived the hospital, but when they reached Eleanor room, there was a lot of movements, people, 

 

The door was opened and people gathered, 

They rushed towards the room, and when they entered they knew what was happening, Eleanor was standing holding a nurse in front of her, and there was a scalpel in her hand, she was pressing it on the nurse throat, she was looking frantically around her, 

Louis looked at her and he said “ wow... Wow... “, 

She looked at him “ where is he? “, 

Louis getting closer “ where is who? “, 

She yelled “ Harry... Where is he... I need to see him now.. “, 

Louis was trying to calm her down, but she yelled again 

“ stop moving.. “ she pressed the scalpel and now there was a moan and then blood, 

Louis stopped, he looked at the frightened nurse, and he nodded for her, she was crying and shaking as a leaf, 

Without looking around, still maintaining the eye contact with Eleanor 

“ he is coming...okay... But you need to leave her alone.. “, 

She said “ no... I need him now... “, 

This was going crazy, this girl is crazy, and now she wants to talk to Harry, and no.. 

“ it’s okay... “ a new voice came from behind, not any voice, Harry was here, 

Louis looked behind him, he shared an eye contact with Harry and slightly he shook his head, 

Leave Harry you don’t have to be here, 

 

But Harry looked at Eleanor, he walked slowly to her

“ I am here.. “, 

She looked at him, and then she nodded, she was still shaking 

“ I was waiting for you.. “, she started, 

He looked at Louis for a second then back at her “ I am sorry... I am here now... Please let her go.. “, 

The nurse was crying hard, 

“ you mean this?, she looked at the nurse, 

“ I had to do this.. So I can see you... I need to tell you something.. I have yo warn you.. ", 

Harry nodded, slowly he reached his hand for the nurse, she held his hand, 

“ let her go.. I am here now... “, 

Eleanor was looking at him, she nodded and she slowly removed her hand away, the nurse ran and stood behind Harry, 

Harry didn’t lose the eye contact, “ give me this.. “, 

She looked at the scalpel, then she shook her head,  
Harry was getting closer, 

“ don’t.. “ Louis said, but Harry nodded and kept getting closer,

He raised his hand for her to give him the scalpel, the she slowly gave it to him, but at the last minute, she was going to pull back her hand, but Harry grappled her hand, and then he pushed her towards him, and held her from behind, his hand were around her waist, she was struggling,then they both fell on the ground then Louis and Zayn interfered, Louis held her hands while Zayn her legs, 

Harry yelled “ now Liam... “, 

But Louis noticed there was blood on Harry’s hand, 

Liam kneed beside them, Louis “ are you hurt? “, 

Harry looking at Louis “ it’s nothing.. “, 

Liam looked at Harry, and then he injected the girl and finally she calmed down, 

Liam said “ it’s okay... You can leave her now.. “, 

Harry was she first to let her go, Liam and Louis carried her and put her on the bed, 

“ are you okay Harry. “ Liam asked placing her head on the pillow, Louis was putting her leg under the cover, 

“ talk to me mate.. “ Liam said, 

Louis now looked at Harry who was giving them his back “ yeah.. Yeah.. It’s nothing.. “, 

Louis rushed towards him, he held his hand and looked at the cut, it wasn’t deep but it was big, how did this happen, 

And out of habit, Louis was worried, Harry was bleeding, and that brought a bad memory that he struggled to put it again at the back of his mind, that old accident, so old accident.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Louis were in the car, Louis was driving and they were not talking, Harry looking at the window beside him, resting his head on the back of the seat, and from time to time he was wiping his falling tears away,

Louis was driving focusing on the road, spaced out, deep thinking, looked sad or upset, and when Harry sniffled beside him, he looked at him helplessly, and then he looked in front again,

They were younger, maybe around twenties, Harry hair was longer than now, and Louis was still wearing his beanie, 

“ Harry, you have to listen to me”,

But Harry didn’t move,

“ I can explain if you let me”

Again nothing,

“ I was going to tell you, in the right time” he added,

“ you were busy with your studies—”

“ please shut up” finally Harry said, without any movement,

Louis pressed his mouth shut, he looked in front again, then he sighed, Harry was hurt, and he hurt him, he knew that, but he can’t leave his this way for much longer,

“ Harry.. “ he started again,

Harry huffed “stop the car.. “

Louis looked at him confused “ what?” 

“ either you keep your mouth shut or leave me the hell alone, it’s your choice” Harry said angrily, but still refusing to meet Louis’s eyes,

Louis “ stop being childish stubborn Harry, God, let me explain”, 

Harry yelled “ what? You are moving Louis, you finished everything behind my back , YOU ARE MOVING, and you just didn’t tell me, what do you need to explain”, 

Louis yelled back “ explain why I did that, I didn’t want you to change your plans, the minute I tell you I am leaving is the minute you leave everything behind to be with me”, 

“ so now you don’t need me with you”, 

“ what the fuck “ Louis yelled louder looking at Harry,

Harry was looking at him furiously “ fine, you go, I don’t need you anymore, it’s not working anyway", 

Harry said the last word, crossing his arms looking in front, Louis was still watching him,

It is not working anyway? Was he breaking up with him?

“ WATCH OUT” Harry yelled,

But it was too late, there was a car coming in front of them, and then there was the impact, their car literally flew few meters up, and the crashed down and slide on the road, and then it hit the side of the road, it flipped twice then it landed on its back and finally stopped, leaving Harry and Louis trapped inside.

 

End of flashback,

 

Harry was sitting with Liam on the exam room, Liam was stitching him up, when Louis entered the room,  
Harry and Liam looked at him,

Louis “ all fine here? “, 

Harry nodded “ yeah, it’s nothing “, he looked at his wound,

Liam finishing his work “ and.. We finished”, 

Harry looked at him “ thanks Liam”, 

Liam standing up smiling “ it’s leaving a scar “, 

Harry looking at it “ really?, good add it to the list then”, he chuckled, 

And Louis winced at that, Harry must noticed cause he looks at Louis, and wanted to slap himself mentally,

He knew how Louis feels about it, no matter how many times Harry told him it wasn't his fault, Louis always believed it was, 

He stood up too and decided to change the subject “ so now what? “, 

Liam looking at Louis, giving Harry a new medical scrub, since his was stained with blood now, 

“ what do you mean? “ Louis asked,

Harry taking the scrub, “ do you want me to talk to her? “, 

He took off the old one, that was stained now with his blood, and Louis didn’t talk, every time he sees that ugly scar all over Harry’s chest, he froze, Harry gave him his back, he knew how Louis felt nervous around this, even when they were married, Harry always wore a shirt to hide his scar from Louis,

Liam “ will you? “, Liam asked, he didn't know anything about that scar, except Harry made an accident when he was young almost ten years ago, 

Louis finally looked at Liam, and sighed “ I don’t know, I mean, I need to know what happened, why she wants so badly to talk to Harry, but she is dangerous “, 

Harry turned to him, finished,

Louis looked at Harry’s chest, under his neck, and he still can see the scar,

“ she won’t hurt me, and I need to know warn me from what exactly “ Harry added,

Louis took a deep breath, and looked down, he won’t look again “ I still believe she is dangerous”, 

Liam looked at his pager “ whatever you chose tell me, I have to go” then he left the room running,

Harry was still watching Louis “ ok, I need to know what happened “, 

Louis looked at him “ are you sure about this? “, 

Harry shrugged “ I am already involved.. So it’s okay, just a little talk, then leave”,

Louis thinking of what Harry and then finally, he nodded,

Louis told Harry only the headlines, didn’t get into details, he saved his ex husband all the unnecessary detail, and put in his mind the major question, where is Shawn?,

So when Harry entered Eleanor room this time, he was determined to know where the boy is, and what the hell happened and finally ally end the case,

 

But

“ get out” Eleanor said looking at Louis and Zayn,

Louis looking at her “ what? “, 

She said again “ I will talk to him alone, you need to get out”, 

Louis was losing his patience “ you do realise that you are holding us back, and right now I can accuse you that you are a part of this not a witness.. “, 

She remained cold, she looked in front,

“ only him.. “, 

Louis noticed that she was different, even her voice was different, more confident, her eyes were sharper, nor scared anymore, in fact they looked scary,

Harry looked at a Louis for any guidance, he didn’t know what to do, Zayn finally held Louis’s arm and moved outside the room,

Louis was looking at him “ what are you doing?”, 

Zayn “ lets end this fuck”, 

Louis looked at them through the glass window, they were talking, then he saw Harry walking towards the window, he slowly shrugged and then he closed the curtains,

Louis sighed furiously “ I can’t believe we are doing what she wants.. “, 

Zayn was looking at the window too, then he walked and sat on the chair in front the room, 

“ lets just wait and see”, 

Louis was completely angry, Harry is a grown adult, he knows what he is doing, but Louis kept feeling nervous about this whole thongs, and he can’t calm his heart down, he keeps feels worried about Harry, and he doesn’t even know why,

Ten minutes later, the door was opened, Harry ran outside the room, missing Louis and Zayn, but Louis saw his face, he was pale as a sheet, when Zayn called Harry, Harry didn’t turn, he didn’t ignore, no, he didn’t listen,

Louis didn’t think twice, he just ran after Harry, and he saw him getting into the bathroom,

When he opened the door, he heard Harry retching, over and over again, he waited him in front of his stall,  
Harry threw up hard, and Louis was feeling worried and also nervous, Harry always threw up when he is nervous, but why he is nervous now, what did she tell him,

When Harry finally went out of the stall, he avoided looking at Louis, He walked slowly to the sink and opened the water, Louis didn’t miss his sky hands,  
Then he looked at his face, Harry’s eyes were red, either from throwing up, or he was crying,

“ are you okay?” Louis asked getting closer,

Harry didn’t answer, he washed his face, and then he turned off the water,

“ what happened? “, 

Harry walked and took some tissue, he wiped his face,  
“ Harry you are scaring me, you are shaking like a leaf, what the hell happened? “,

“ she killed them” Harry said,

Louis looked at him shockingly “ did she say that? “, 

Harry shook his head “ but.. I just know she did”, 

Louis “ okay, can you tell me what happened? “, 

Harry looked at him “ she says I killed them Louis”, 

“ what? “, 

Harry closed his eyes “ I don’t know how she knows about us, but she does, she told me you will not pick my side again, she said you will kill me again..”, 

Louis was looking at him confused, 

“ then she said, when he knows you didn’t kill them, it will be too late.. “, 

Louis “ what are you talking about, did you ask her about Shawn”, 

Harry nodded “ but she didn’t tell me about him, just saying I killed them”, 

Then he looked at him “ she wants to revenge”, 

Louis “ revenge from who? “, 

Harry sighed “ I don’t know, I don’t know”, 

He was still shaking, he was scared, and Louis saw him scared like that only one time, when he put him in the cell that night, the night Harry decided to divorce him no matter what, 

Louis patted on his shoulder “ I am sorry to put you through this”, 

Harry looked at him “ I don’t think it is a coincidence “, 

Louis also didn’t, 

“ she knows about us Lou, about you arresting me, and you putting me in jail, she knows, how? “, 

Louis took a deep breath “ I don’t know Harry, I have never seen her before, I only heard her name when I received the case”, 

Harry sighed “ crap”, 

Then he looked at Louis “ you should look after yourself, she is not easy, she is evil”

Louis looked at Harry and he melted at this, Harry always said that to him when he feels Louis life was in danger, 

Louis slowly nodded “ are you okay now? “, 

He nodded “ sorry, I was just nervous, she could get under my skin”, 

Louis nodded “ let’s get out of here.. “, 

Harry nodded and together they left the bathroom, 

Harry headed to the staff room, while Louis walked back to Eleanor, he found Zayn talking to Liam in front of her room, then he didn’t think twice he opened the door, and entered closing the door behind him, 

She looked at him, then she smirked  
“ I was waiting for you.. “, she said

Louis looked at her, she was still different than that weak girl he saved her two days ago, 

“ you can’t save him, it’s too late”, 

“ why are you trying to do this, to look mysterious, what do you want? “, 

She was still looking at him “ he makes you nervous, that protective face you wear while you are with him, always trying to protect him, to save him.. “, 

 

She is playing with his nerves, but she knows a lot, more than anyone, 

 

“ stop talking and tell me, did you kill your friends”, 

She didn’t talk,

“ I will prove it, if you killed them, I will prove it, and I will put you in jail and you will pay for this” he said feeling completely nervous, and he hated this, 

“ how was it, how did you feel seeing him bleeding at the road, breathless”, 

And there he stopped talking, he looked at her shockingly, he didn't even try to hide it, he was shocked because no one knows about that, no one, 

She then looked in front “ you were scared, guess what?, you will feel this again”, 

Then she looked at him “ soon”, 

Then she suddenly screamed, and screamed, then her full body started to shake, nor normally, shaking violently as if seizing, then Louis opened the door and called Liam who was still talking with Zayn,  
Liam rushed inside, and he didn’t try to stop her, he just moved the pillow under her so she can lie down, when they nurse entered he asked her to bring the shot, 

“ what happened? “, Liam asked Louis, 

Louis looking at her shaking body, he just shrugged, and then the nurse entered, and they waited until her body finally stopped, 

He gave her the shot, and then they all left the room,  
Louis stopped and leaned beside the room, he was still shocked, and now he was scared, Harry was right, 

She is evil..


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the hospital, Louis made sure that harry went home safe, and then he headed again to the station, he didn’t tell anyone how she threatened him at her room, he didn’t tell anyone what she knows, he didn’t want to tell Harry to scare him, and he didn’t find Zayn since he had to go to the airport to pick up his wife, and he didn’t come back to the station, actually it’s almost noon, and he hasn’t shown up yet,

Louis called Nick Grimshow, the head of the forensic division, and he told him to hurry up as they don’t have time, Nick promised him that he will finish first thing tomorrow,

again Louis looked around him in his closed office, papers were everywhere, on the desk on the chairs, on the walls, he look at everything again, he feels he is missing something, but he doesn’t know what exactly,

 

He left his desk and walked to the front wall, where the photos of the 5 victims, and he looked at every single one of them again, normal guys, studying at the university, coming from decent families,

Ned father is a well known lawyer, Kelly’s father was a judge, and SARAH’S mother was a doctor,

Somehow Louis feels he knows Sarah’s mother, he saw the name before, but he just can’t remember where,

The office door was opened, and Zayn entered, he was looking at Louis confused

“ you didn’t leave since last night? “, 

Louis looked at him “ good morning handsome, what took you so long, had a good night last night? ” then he winked to him, 

Zayn smiled and closed the door behind him, 

Louis “ how is she? “

Zayn “ all good, yeah she is fine” he was nervous Louis can tell, 

Louis looked at trying to read his old friend “ okay, what is going on? “

Zayn “ what do you mean? “, 

Louis “ you are nervous.. “, 

“ I am not”, 

Then Zayn’s phone went off, he hastily put it out from his pocket and answered almost immediately 

“ yea baby.. You are okay now? “, 

Louis raise his brow watching Zayn talking, he knew she was Gigi on the other line, 

“ okay, okay no don’t move I will see what to do”, 

Then Louis leaned on the desk crossing his arms, what is going on, 

“ love you too, bye “ and he hanged up, trying to avoid Louis’s eyes that were burning him, 

“so how is the case? “ he asked, 

Louis “ okay what is happening? “, 

Zayn looked at him, then he sighed 

“ we are pregnant “, 

Louis’s jaw dropped, he looked at Zayn with wide opened eyes, and suddenly he rushed and hugged him tightly 

“ oh my God.. Are you serious”, 

Zayn nodded “ we just knew last night, so.. Yeah we are pregnant”, 

Louis laughing “ that’s amazing Zayn, oh God..”, 

Zayn nodding “ yeah it is, and it’s also scary, I mean we were trying for five years now, but it’s still scary”, 

Louis patting on his back “ you will do great, come one you know that, plus I am gonna be the God Father so it is gonna be cool”, 

Zayn sighed “ yeah that’s exactly why I am scared”, 

Louis laughed “ oh it’s gonna be the best thing that is happening in his life he is gonna be lucky”, 

Zayn smiling “ thank you louis”, 

Louis smiling “ I am really happy for you Zayn, you deserve the best man, you know what we have to tell Harry, he is going to lose his mind, he.. “ then he kept his mouth shut, 

He closed his eyes and sighed “ shit”, 

For a minute he forgot they are divorced, but this was how he deals with his happiness, he runs to tell Harry, because Harry always radiate happiness, he knows how to celebrate a good news like this, 

Zayn patted on his shoulder “ I will tell Harry, I know he will be happy”, 

Louis nodded, but he didn’t talk, he returned and sat on his chair again, 

Zayn looked around him at the mess Louis had done in the office, 

“ does this mean you have a new clue? “, 

Louis shook his head “ nothing.. “, 

Zayn nodded “ okay tell me what happened between you too, I mean before she screamed and lose her mind”, 

Louis took a deep breath “ there is something we are missing, I don’t know but she knows us and I think it’s bigger than just killing these kids”, 

“ killing? You think she killed them? “, 

Louis nodding “ I believe she did, I just need to prove it”, 

Zayn’s phone went off again, Zayn answered 

“ hello.. Oh yes Liam.. “, 

Louis looked at Zayn hastily, what did she do now, 

“ yea he is with me, what? When?.. “ then he looked at Louis nervously, 

“ okay, is he okay? “, 

He? Louis’s heart skipped a beat, 

“ okay, we are on our way”, 

Louis stood up taking his jacket, then he looked at Zayn, 

Zayn said “ Harry has been in an accident, but he is fine”, 

Louis didn’t answer that, he just rushed outside his office, and ran to his car followed by Zayn, 

Inside the car, he was driving crazily, Zayn didn’t say anything, he knows how he gets when it has something with Harry, 

“ relax, Liam says he is okay”, 

Louis looking at the road, he seems angry at himself “ I shouldn’t let him talk to her”, 

Zayn looking at him “ it’s an accident Louis, has nothing to do with her”, 

“ it has”, 

Zayn sighed “ we must get this over with before it eats your brain”, 

Louise sighed and did not talk, 

“ okay, tell me what happened between you tow last night ", 

Louis bit his lower lip, he was very nervous then “ ten years ago, there was an accident, I made an accident, and harry was with me, the other driver was drunk, and he wasn’t even hurt, he just ran after leaving us there alone struggling for our lives. "

Zayn nodded, Louis “ we were young, and we were fighting, it was just before our engagement, but it was bad.. Harry was dying there at the middle of the road, he wasn’t breathing, and I was literally unscratched, nothing, I called the help, and waited by his side, it was the scariest hour I’ve ever lived”, 

Zayn nodded again, they were friends since almost seven years but he never heard anything about this accident, but maybe that explains Harry's scares and what he was saying about an old accident, he didn't talk to much about it, and no one pressed it, 

“ no one knows, no one, we have never talked about it, Harry stayed almost 5 months at the hospital, the driver was arrested, and the case was ended”, 

Then he looked at Zayn “ but she knows”, 

Zayn frowned “ how? “, 

“ that’s what I need to know, she knows what happened to him, she knows.. “, 

Zayn " that's weird" 

“ it's driving me crazy", 

Zayn shrugged “ does Harry know? “, 

Louis shook his mind “ but she knows about the old case, she knows that I arrested him, she knows about us Zayn... She is after something and I want to know what exactly "he said the last word hitting the steering wheel with his first, 

 

Zayn “ you are sure you’ve never seen her before”, 

“ yes Zayn I am sure”, 

“ and Harry? “, 

Louis looked at him “ what do you mean? “, 

Zayn shrugged “ you know Harry, maybe he met her at some pub or something, took her home with him, she saw the scare.. “, 

Louis “ and why she will do all of this, she is playing with our minds and killing her friends because he slept with her, and we are not even sure he did, he seems he never met her before”, 

Zayn “ okay, but maybe he just forget meeting her somewhere, he knows her mom, they met before, she wanted to talk to him Louis, just him”, 

“ what do you mean? “, 

“ maybe he is not telling you everything, not intentionally, but maybe he just hide something he believes doesn’t help”, 

Louis hated how he talked about Harry, okay maybe Harry after divorce turned to be that guy, a one night stand guy, with any set man or woman, but Louis never wanted to put him in this place, but again she wants to revenge, Harry’s words, 

Zayn sighed “ I think we need to talk to her again”, 

Louis only nodded looking in front, 

When they reached the hospital, they headed directly to the staff room where Harry was, when Harry saw Louis and Zayn entering, he stood up from the couch

“ I am okay” first thing he said, 

He was okay, only a gauze over his forehead, looking a little pale, but he was okay

“ what happened? “, 

Harry nervously “ someone was following me.. “

“ what!!” both Zayn and Louis, 

Harry nodded, said with a shaky voice “ I wasn’t paying any attention at the start, I don’t know was he following me from home or what, but when I noticed him and tried to lose him, he started to approach me, i couldn’t run away.. “, 

Louis “ are you sure Harry.. “, 

“ I lost control of the car, and next thing I am here.. “, 

Harry was nervous, and he even made no sense, Louis thought Harry was just afraid and nervous from last night and it was a regular accident, but maybe Harry was overreacting, 

Zayn also maybe had the same idea, he remained silent, 

Harry felt they weren’t believing, he looked at them “ I know what I am saying.. “

Zayn nodded, while Louis didn’t talk, 

“ I will look for it.. “ Zayn said then he left the room, 

Louis looked at Harry “ you need some rest Harry “,

Harry looked at him blankly, then he just slowly nodded,  
“ I believe you okay, I just need you to go home, get some sleep.. “,

Harry didn’t answer that, he just left the room, but Louis noticed Harry was disappointed, he was still nervous, but he didn’t argue, he just left, 

Louis walked again to Eleanor room, but Liam was there in front of the room, when he saw Louis coming, he walked towards him, 

“have you seen him? “, 

Louis nodded, Liam “ he is so nervous, and he was scared”, 

Louis “ I asked him to go home.. “, 

Liam “ good, that is good, listen about Eleanor.. I have to send her home “

" what? “" 

Liam “ she is okay, there is no need for her to stay here.. “"

“ no you can’t, here she is under our eyes, if you sent her home she.. “, 

“ she will be fine.. Don’t worry about her”, 

Liam thinks he is worried about her, he isn’t, he is afraid from her, he already feels she is dangerous, what if she was home, whatever was in her mind, she will be free to do it, 

“ two days only Liam.. Just two days”, 

Liam took a deep breath “ one day.. Tomorrow evening I am sending her home “, 

Louis nodded “ fine, okay.. “, 

 

Louis entered her room again, she was alone, sitting on her bed, she looked at him, but she was crying when she saw him

“ tell me he is okay.. “, 

Louis looking at her confused “ you tell me where is he? “, 

She was looking at him “ I don’t know where Shawn is.. I don’t know where did he go”, 

Great, she was talking finally, 

Louis “ tell me what happened.. “, 

She looked in front, still crying “ I don’t know, I wake up, and they were all dead, blood was everywhere, but I.. Swear I don’t know what happened.. “, 

She was again weak, vulnerable, and Louis believed her, she was again the girl he saved, the weak girl that was in a trauma, 

“ I am so scared..” she said crying, and then she looked at him

“ tell me he is alive.. “, 

Louis was watching her “ who? “, 

She looked “ please tell me what happened, she wants to hurt him, tell me he is okay.. “, 

Louis “who is okay, who are you talking about”, 

Then she looked in front again “ please help me, please”, 

Louis didn’t understand what was going on front of him  
She cried harder now

“ please.. “, 

Then Louis walked closer to her, he was trying to calm her down, she buried her face between her knees, and she sobbed, 

Louis patted on her back, he was really trying to calm her down, 

“you have to tell me what happens so I can help you, you will be okay”, 

She shook her head still crying “ it’s too late, they are already dead”, 

Louis “ why you are crying, what scares you.. “, 

She still crying “ she will hurt him, you have to help him”, 

Louis losing his patience, he was getting nervous too, he knows she meant Shawn but he can’t help Shawn if he doesn’t know where even he was, 

“ tell me anything, I don’t understand, I don’t know where Shawn is. “, 

She then looked at him, still crying “ I don’t mean Shawn.. “, 

Louis was confused now, he was looking at her, she then buried her face in her knees 

“ it wasn’t an accident.. “ she said, 

Louis’s heart dropped “ what. “, 

She looked at him again, but again she was different,  
She smirked, shaking her head 

“ it just a warning, he is not safe.. And you can’t protect him”, 

Her eyes were scary again, strong, devilish, she the started to laugh, she was laughing as crazy bitch,  
Louis was looking at her, and then he left the whole room, 

He is not safe.. You can’t protect him

He is not safe.. You can’t protect him

He is Harry 

Harry is not safe and Louis can’t protect him,, 

Harry was right, someone was following him, someone was trying to hurt him,, 

Louis called Zayn and he told him to meet him at the car outside the hospital, he told him what she told him, and now Zayn was worried himself, 

Louis put the phone down “ he is not answering.. “, 

Zayn was looking at him “ calm down, I am sure he is asleep, he hit his head hard I am sure it knocked him down”, 

Louise was trying again to call him, but again he wasn’t answering, 

Zayn “ okay try Niall”,, 

Louis huffed “ I did, he said he didn’t see him this morning, they are not sharing the flat anymore”, 

Zayn “ okay now what.. “, 

Louis got inside the car saying “ I am going to him”, 

Zayn sighed “ let’s just wait for two hours then if he didn’t answer we will go, I am sure he is sleeping.. “, 

Louis started the car “ I am going Zayn, if you don’t want then fine.. Ho back to the station”, 

Zayn got inside the car with him, and he didn’t talk, so Louis moved fast, maybe faster that he should, 

Louis and Zayn were in front Harry’s flat, Louis was knocking and finally Harry opened the door, looking so sleepy, could barely opening his eyes, 

“ what are you doing here” he said when he saw Louis and Zayn, 

Zayn " I told you he was sleeping" he was talking to a Louis, 

Louis getting inside “ we need to talk.. “, 

Zayn closed the door behind him, and then they followed Harry to his open kitchen, 

They sat on the kitchen bar while Harry was making them some tea, 

“ I don’t understand what do you want “ Harry said giving them their tea, 

“ she knows about the accident” Louis started, 

Harry nodded “ okay, maybe she heard it from any nurse, I work there remember “, 

He has a point, 

Louis “ she also knows about the old accident “, 

Harry looked at him, Louis nodded “ she told me so”

“ how? “, 

Louis “ I don’t know, I’ve never seen her before”

Harry “ so do I, I didn’t even wanted to talk to her, I was trying to help you”, 

Zayn “ are you sure Harry? “, 

Harry looked at Zayn “ what do you mean? “, 

Zayn sighed “ maybe you have met her before, but you can’t remember”, 

Harry was still shocked “ how? “, 

Zayn looked at Louis for help, but then Louis said

“ maybe she was one of the people you were sleeping with, maybe you told her about the accident while you were drunk or anything”, 

Harry “ wow, are you serious, is this how you think she knows, that I’ve slept with her... What am I a wore to you now? “, 

Louis “ Harry no one knows about the accident, you tell us how did she know", 

Harry yelled “ I don’t care, this is your fucking job.. And let’s pretend for a second that I did slept with her, what about the people who died, or do you think I killed them too? “ he was angry, and now Louis thinks he was stupid enough to think that, 

“ Harry.. I am just trying to understand.. “, 

Harry shook his head “ no you don’t believe me... Again”, 

He gave them his back “ fuck.. I thought I was done with that”, 

Louis took a deep breath “ you are right, that was stupid, I just don’t understand, she knows a lot Harry and she keeps threaten me that she will hurt you.. “, 

“ you will kill me” Harry almost whispered, 

Louis “what.. “, 

Harry looked at him “ she said you will kill me, she will make you kill me “, 

Louis stopped talking, 

“ I need you out of my place, I don’t wanna see you anymore, I don’t care about your case, I don’t care what she says, I am out of this”, 

Louis nodded slowly, he knows he is frustrated now, 

“ out.. “, 

And then Harry walked out of the kitchen, and they heard the sound of a door slammed shut, 

They were no more welcomed at Harry’s place, so they left the flat, Louis feeling stupid for accusing Harry, for LETTING harry believes that he doesn’t trust him anymore, but he was relieved THAT Harry will be out of this case for real this time. 

Or that what he thinks.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis and Zayn were at the morgue, it was early morning, and they still didn’t drink their coffee, they were walking at he corridors with a tall black haired man, Nick Grimshaw the head of the forensic division,

“ they were all drugged.. “ Nick started,

And Louis remembered Harry’s word, if they were drugged Eleanor could killed them,

“ and the killer has a partner”, 

Nick said opening the door, where the three bodies were,

Each one at a table, covered with the body bag, the smell was awful, always twisted Louis’s stomach, and he always has a big desire to throw up, he tried to held his breath and stop the dizziness, he needs to focus,

“ shall we start? “ Zayn said with a watery eyes,  
covering g his nose with his hand,

Nick looked at them, and smirked, he always loves to torture them with the smell, to him it was a regular thing, he doesn’t feel anything or smell anything weird, he get used to it,

Nick headed towards the nearest body, he leaned on the table waiting for Zayn and Louis to get closer, and then they finally walked towards him, he waved for them to get more closer, and finally they were only centimeters from the body,

Nick opened the cover, and there was a girl, nearly blue and her face was swollen,

Okay Louis can’t take it anymore, he ran outside the door, and he vomited all he has inside, he always does that, both men know, so no one went after him, 

He didn’t get inside again, he can’t anyway, he was nervous, he didn’t sleep at night, he was angry at himself, and he was worried,

He waited outside beside his car, and it took Zayn an hour, then he came out of the morgue with files in his hand, and he headed towards Louis, Louis threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, and got inside the car,

Zayn entered the car and Louis moved back to the station,

In Louis office, the three files were opened wide, pictures on the table, Zayn smoking beside Louis, and Louis was reading the last paper at the last file,

Then he put the paper down, and looked at Zayn and sighed 

“ wow.. They were strangled, worse way to die"

Zayn " yeah except for Sarah she was stabbed ten times"  
Again Louis looked at Sarah's name, he feels he knew the name, but he can't think where, 

" there was no resistance", 

Zayn nodded “ they knew what they were doing”, 

Louis nodded “ we know who the girl is, but who is the partner then?”, 

Zayn huffed “ we are still not sure she did this Louis, she is still also a victim, and the partner is a man, he is the one who did most of the work... And don’t tell me he is Shawn, we still don’t know if he is even alive“, 

“ he is alive.. “, 

“but where.. And why they killed them that way, she said she was sleeping and when she woke up, she found her self there.. You said you believed her“, 

Louis huffed “ I don’t believe any of this”, 

Zayn sighed “ we must find him, and we must find him soon, and you need to talk to her Again”, 

“ I know, and I am ready this time”, Louis said not surely, 

 

Harry was sitting in the kitchen bar of his best friend kitchen, Niall was worried about him, he called him more than once, and when Harry finally answered Niall told him to have dinner with him, so Harry went to his place, 

“ but he was worried Harry, when he called me asking about you, he was worried “, 

Harry nodded drinking some hot drink Niall did for him,  
Niall “ and how come you never told me anything about this.. “, 

Harry smiling “ you were not in town, I was going to tell you when I see you”, 

Niall cutting the vegetables “ and how did she knows about your old case..”,

Harry nodded “ I don’t know.. Louis thinks I slept with her somehow, and she knows about it when I was drunk or whatever” he chuckled sarcastically, 

Niall surprised “ he said that? “, 

“ yeah, typical Louis.. “, 

Then he sighed “she scares me”, 

Niall nodded “ she used to scare me too, she was weird ever since she came from the foster home”, 

“ what!! “, 

Niall looking at Harry “you don’t know that? I thought Louis told you.. “, 

“ Louis doesn’t know that, she is adopted? “, 

Niall nodding “ she was adopted when she was five I guess, her parents died and she had no one, so she and her brother were put in the system, they were separated and it was hard for her at the start, that what Mrs Calder was telling us, anyway she was not a regular kid though, I was like fifteen when she moved to live with them, I remember when she used to come with her new mom, she wasn’t talking at all, only sitting there not interacting with anyone.. “, 

Harry nodded “ your mom and her mom, are they close? “, 

Niall shaking his head " not really... Why? “, 

Harry “ she knows about my accident “, 

Niall frowning “ which one? “, 

Harry “ my old accident Niall.. The one that left the scars",. 

Niall “ how? “, 

Harry “ maybe your mom told them.. “, 

Niall shook his head “ that’s impossible, we moved before your accident, and I don’t think mom kept in touch with her.. “, 

Harry chewing his lower lip thinking, Niall “ but that’s really weird, I mean how could she know that, no one knows about this accident “, 

“ exactly.. It’s driving Louis crazy, it’s driving me crazy, I mean she is crazy man, she said things to me”, 

Niall added “ and she asked to talk to you specifically.. I wonder how does she look now, I haven't seen her since forever “, 

Harry nodded “ do you think she remembered seeing me at your house before? “, 

Niall “ Harry, you were sixteen at that time, even if she saw you, she will never remember you, she was five.. Five", 

Harry huffed “ then how.. Tell me how? “, 

Niall shrugged shaking his head “ Louis is smart, he will find out, and you need to stay away from this case, I don’t feel okay with you involved”, 

Harry nodded “ I don’t feel okay too,. I have a weird feeling about this whole case.. And dealing with Louis again... I mean shit”, 

Niall nodded” he still cares a harry.. “, 

“ Niall..” Harry said sternly, 

Niall “ what? I am just telling”, 

Harry standing up “ and I don’t need to listen to this.. “, 

Niall laughing “ okay, where are you going? “, 

“ I am calling Zayn, I am telling him she was adopted.. “  
Then the door bell rang, 

“ it is Tom.. Let him in, I am almost finished “, 

Harry nodded and he headed towards the door, calling Zayn, but he was directed to the voice mail, 

He opened the door, and Tom Niall’s partner was in,  
Niall owns a book store, and Tom was helping him, he is couple of years younger, but he is a good man, they are working together since two years now, and that’s how Harry knows him, 

Harry let him in, and he moved to the balcony trying to call again Zayn, but he received the same message, then he called Louis, and it was also the same, 

At the dinning table, sitting the three men, eating,  
Niall to Tom 

“ where have you been Tom, we were looking for you”, 

Tom smiling “ I was stuck with some family issues.. “, 

Niall nodded “ the mysterious family that I have never met”, 

Tom smiled wider “ I don’t know why though.. “, 

Harry was deep thinking, barely talking, 

 

Tom looked at him “ everything is okay Harry? “, 

Harry looked at him “ yeah, yeah everything is fine.. “, 

Then he stood up, 

Niall “ leaving already? “, 

Harry “ Louis and Zayn are not answering my phones, I need to see if they are okay”, 

Niall “ where are you going exactly? “, 

“ to the station”, 

Niall “ okay, let me drive you.. “, 

Harry shaking his head “ no, no you stay I know you are tired, I can take a taxi.. “, 

“ I can give you the ride.. “ said Tom, 

Harry “ if you are not busy.. “, 

Tom standing up “no I am okay..”, 

Harry noodling smiling “ thank you tommy”, 

 

Inside the car, Tom was driving, Harry was silent again, 

“are you sure you are okay? “ he sincerely asked, 

Harry looking at him, Tom pointed at his head, Harry smiling 

“ no its nothing, I am fine.. It just I have something in my mind.. “, 

Tom nodding looking at the road again “ so Louis.. As your ex Louis. “, 

Harry nodded, trying to smile, when he met Tom first time, he was still recovering from the hard divorce, still recovering from Louis, 

“ you are back together? “, 

Harry chuckled “ no, it just, he has a case he is working on it, and somehow I am involved”, 

Tom frowned “ really.. How? “, 

Harry “ have you seen the news lately, the massacre that left three victims behind and some one is missing.. “, 

Tom nodded “ but they media stopped covering it up, They say one of the victim's father was a judge or something “, 

Harry nodded “ yeah, the victims parents asked for this, they have the right though, their sons were brutally murdered.. And the killer is still free.. And you know how media became nowadays.. . “, 

Tom nodded “ and how you are involved exactly ? “, 

Harry sighed “ the survived victim was my patient, and Louis is solving the case, so that’s how.. “, 

Then he decided to stop talking, and Tom didn’t press on it, 

 

When they arrived Tom asked if he should wait for Harry, but Harry politely thanked him and told him he will be okay,

Tom smiled and for second Harry froze, he saw that smile before, then he left, but he didn’t stop himself from taking one other look at Tom, who was now on the phone waving him goodbye, 

 

Inside the car, Tom was talking on the phone, 

“ its me Shawn... Where are you”, 

Then he saw Harry looking at him again before getting inside the station, 

“ we need to talk.. “, 

 

Inside the station, walking Harry towards Louis’s office, he hates the station, last time he was here, was for a different reason, and he hated to remember, 

He stopped in front of his office and he saw him, sitting there talking with Zayn, papers were everywhere, he took a deep breath, no he is not missing him, and no that does not bring any memories, 

But he misses him.. 

 

He knocked on the glass window, and when Louis saw him, he froze, then he ran outside, 

“ what happened? “ first thing Louis asked and he couldn’t hide his concern, 

Harry “I need to talk to you.. Your phone was out of reach and I got worried..”, 

Louis didn’t know how to answer that, 

Harry looked around him again “ can we talk outside? “, 

Louis saw how much Harry was uncomfortable, he nodded, and he walked by Harry outside, he saw Harry’s hand was shaking, but Louis didn’t say a word. 

 

Outside, Louis was leaning with Harry at Louis’s car, 

“ where us your car? “ Louis asked Harry, 

Harry was still nervous, he was trying to calm himself, he didn’t know he will be this nervous if he went to the Louis’s work again, 

“ it’s broken Louis, I made an accident this morning”, 

Louis wanted to hit himself for this, he forgot, and he still didn’t know why he is nervous around Harry, like when they were teenagers again, 

 

“ is there any news? “ Harry asked, 

Louis “ not so much, why are you here? “, 

He had to ask, why Harry had to come even though he is no nervous like this

“ I was with Niall, we were talking about the case, and he told me Eleanor was actually adopted”, 

Louis frowned, no he didn’t know that, 

“ yeah, her parents died when she was five or something, and she had a brother.. “, 

“ Shawn? “, 

“ that what I am thinking, I don’t know I think it’s a valuable information or something “, 

“ yeah, it is, Shawn does not have a family, he was raised at a foster house, he lives alone, that’s why we couldn’t get on contact with anyone”, 

Harry nodded, 

Louis “ thanks Harry.. “, 

“ yeah, yeah... “, 

Louis sighed “ listen about what happened early, I feel stupid.. “, 

“ you are stupid”, 

“ I know, it’s creepy though, how she knows all about us”, 

“ i understand.. I asked Niall if his mom might mentioned anything about the old accident.. But he says it couldn’t be true, they moved before the accident and his mom lost contact with Mrs Calder “, 

Louis took a deep breath “ then what.. “, 

Harry looked at him “ I think everything is related together and is related to us.. “, 

Louis “ how? “, 

“ I mean, she used to be Niall's old neighbour, that I should have met her before somewhere, and then she is a victim in a case of yours, and I was supposed to be her doctor, and she wanted to talk to me.. Just me, she knows about our history, she threatened both of us.. It has to mean something “, 

Louis nodded “ we should know who she is, what is her real need, it could mean something.. “, 

Harry nodded “ and what about the other victims, anything in common? “, 

Louis nodded “ they are at the same uni, they knew each other long time ago”, 

Harry shrugged “ Niall says she was shy girl when she was young always alone”, 

Louis “ her mom says the same.. “, 

Harry nodded, then he saw a car coming, “ okay, I need to go home now.. “, 

Louis nodded, he didn’t want him to leave “ let me give you the ride.. “, 

Harry shook his head “ no, no Liam is here.. “, 

Louis looked at the car Harry was looking at, and he saw Liam there, he walked with Harry towards Liam,  
When Liam saw his, he said 

“ she is out.. “, 

“ God Liam.. “, 

“ I can’t hold her anymore, it won’t make any sense.. “, 

Louis huffed, 

“ where did she go? “, 

Liam shrugged “ I don’t know, I sent her home with her mother.. “, 

Louis nodded “ ok.. Ok”, 

Then he put out his phone, and dialled someone “ yes Zayn, get out, we have a place to go”, 

And then Harry and Liam left, and Louis didn't know why his heart twisted when Harry left, 

 

Zayn and Louis were at Mrs Calder house, Louis was talking to her, 

“ you didn’t tell us she was adopted” Louis asked, 

“ I didn’t know it will make any difference, she is my daughter always will be.. “, 

Louis nodded “ i understand, but do you know what happened to the real parents? “, 

She took a deep breath “ all I know, her father was accused for a hit and run accident, he wasn’t driving his car that night, but it was stolen that night, he did the accident and then he ran away leaving the car in front of his house again, he couldn’t prove it, and one of the victims recognised the car and said he was the man, so he was put in jail.. “, 

Louis didn’t talk, he kept shut,

Zayn “ and then what happened? “, 

“He was sick, and he couldn’t stand this, he died next week”, 

“ and the mother? “, 

“ she died two months later, normal death, then they were put at the system.. “, 

Louis finally said “ what was the her real name? “, 

The woman looked at her “ her name was Lana Mends, but I... " what she said later Louis didn't hear, 

 

Louis heart skipped the beat, 

He knows that name, he now knows how she knows about their past, about the accident, 

Now he can connect the threads, 

The judge, the lawyer, the doctor, and the witness,  
And fuck, 

“ is she here now? “ Zayn asked, 

She nodded “ I will call her for you,”

She left the room, to call her, Zayn looked at Louis, and he saw how pale he was, 

“ what? “, 

“ I know her father”, 

Zayn frowned 

“ he is the one who hit us ten years ago.. “, 

Then they heard “ no.. “, 

They both left their seats and ran towards the sound,  
Mrs Calder was in front of them 

“ she is not in her room, I looked everywhere.. “, 

Shit, 

Louis and Zayn left the house, and Louis’ phone went off, he looked at the ID

“ yes Harry.. “, 

 

“ she is here.. “, 

 

Louis stopped, 

 

“ Eleanor is here.. “


	6. Chapter 6

Louis and Zayn headed directly to Harry’s house, since Harry called Louis and Louis nearly lost his mind, he stormed with Zayn to Harry, and he was trying g to call him again, but Harry’s phone was never picked up,  
When they arrived, they found Harry’s door was already slightly opened, Louis froze and he couldn’t get inside, he tried but his leg lost connection with his mind, he just can’t move,  
Zayn rushed inside calling Harry’s name, but suddenly he stopped,  
Louis finally walked inside, his heart was already running crazy, his breathing was fast, and when he reached to where Zayn was, he stopped looking around him,  
There was a note left for Louis on the wall, written in blood,  
“ you can’t save him”  
Louis read the note over and over again,  
He tried to call Harry again, but the phone was ringing, there at the house, Zayn moved towards the sound of the ringing, then he came back holding Harry’s phone,  
Louis looked at the phone, and he didn’t talk, he left the place followed by Zayn,  
Louis mind was racing , where he could be, what happened?, did they kidnapped him, but how, they asked the janitor and he siad he just arrived and he saw nothing,  
Louis was mad, was angry, was worried sick, he looked at every possible way, at the crime scene, at Eleanor house again,  
They called Niall, Gemma, Harry’s mother and no one knew anything about him, no one,  
Louis at his office in the phone with Harry’s old friend Ed, but Ed also didn’t heard from Harry long time ago,  
Zayn was watching Louis, he was angry too, nervous as Louis, and he was scared too  
“ he will be okay.. “ Zayn started didn't even belive himself  
“ you don’t know that. “ yelled Louis,  
Zayn took a deep breath “ you need to calm down”  
“ how? They fucking have him, and we have no fucking idea where they could be, or even who they could be, have you read the note.. I can’t save him.. Shit “  
He was yelling, and Zayn didn’t even tried to calm him,  
“ we should look again, I will go to her mother and you go and look fro Shawn again.. “  
Louis was going to yell, but something caught his eyes, outside his office, there she was walking, crying, covered in blood, and that was it,  
Louis ran outside his office towards her calling her name  
“ Eleanor.. “  
She was trembling, crying, she looked at him, and finally she collapsed, Louis ran and caught her at the last minute, she fainted,  
When she opened her eyes again, Louis and Zayn were beside her, she was lying at the chair in Louise’s office  
“ are you okay? “ asking Zayn since Louis couldn’t talk looking at the blood,  
She looked at them both, then she cried looking at Louis “ I am sorry, I am so sorry, I was trying to help him, I was dump.. “  
She was still crying “ I don’t know, oh God.. “  
She was looking at her clothes now that was covered with blood  
“ whose blood is this Eleanor? “ Louis asked afraid from the answer,  
She looked at him still crying, but she was shocked “ I don’t know, I.. I can’t remember.. “  
Louis closed his eyes instead of attacking the girl  
Zayn “ ok what do you remember? “  
She took a deep breath “ they want to hurt him, they want to hurt him bad, I was trying to help.. “  
“ who? Who wants to hurt t who? “ Louis said impatiently  
She looked at Louis “ they want to hurt you “  
“ they want their revenge.. They want to break you down, and hurting him is the only way. “  
Louis closed his mouth, he can’t think, 

“ tell us what happened “. She looked at Zayn and then wiped away her tears “ I went to warn him, at Harry’s, and he was there waiting, Harry knows him”. She was nervous and they felt that the girl was not mentally okay,  
“ who is him? “  
“ Shawn.. Her brother”  
And the was it for Louis “ your brother lana “ Louis yelled  
She looked at him and shook her head slowly, then hysterically  
“ I know who you are, I know your father who hit us and left us to die, I know who you are Lana “  
She was still shaking her head covering her ears crying Hard yelling “ no, no, no”  
Louis “*drop the act, no one believes you, now tell me where Harry is.. “ he yelled  
“no.. “  
“ I swear to God. “  
“no.. “ she was screaming now,  
“ where is he” Louis also yelling,  
Then suddenly she stopped yelling, her hands removed from her ears, she looked slowly at Louis smirking again, her eyes were scary,  
“ you are worried about him”  
For a minute they were scared for real,  
She smiled wide “ what was she thinking coming here.. Shit “ she said,  
Zayn said cautiously “ Eleanor, we need to help you.. “  
She looked at him “ Lana. “  
“ my name is Lana, Eleanor is not here now, she won’t be here anytime soon”, 

Louis and Zayn looked at her shockingly, no words were said next, 

Zayn called Liam and asked him to come, they need to understand what is happening, they told him what she said earlier,  
In front of the office, standing Zayn and Louis watching, Eleanor / Lena talking to laim ,  
Then Liam looked at them through the window and he went outside,  
“ she just go back to the hospital, there is something wrong . “  
“ did she tell you whose blood is this? “ Louis asked nervously,  
Louis huffed in annoyance “ I asked you Liam not to let her go home.. “  
Liam answered “ I couldn’t let her stay any longer.. “  
Louis took his jacket and he was leaving the station,  
Zayn “ where to? “  
“ to find Harry.. “  
And then he left, almost running outside the station, and with a shaking hands he opened his car door and got inside, once he sat on his driving seat, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he was feeling helpless, 

Again, feeling helpless

Ten years ago, 

Louis opening his eyes, his head hurt like he’ll, and he felt so much dizzy, his chest was tightening on him,  
Then he gained his awareness, everything was upside down, he was barely seeing anything, he then remembered what happened,  
He was driving, There was a car coming towards his direction, Harry screaming, then he heard the loud impact, 

Harry was screaming, and now he is not, where is Harry,  
He looked beside him, the car was on its back, and the only thing held him in his place was his seat belt,  
But he was alone, Harry wasn’t beside him, Louis gained his full awareness now, looking frantically around him, where is he, he tried to unlock his seat belt to set himself free, and after multiple tries, finally it was opened and he fell hard on his head and his hands supported him,  
The front windshield was broken, glasses were everywhere, so Louis crawled and he moved out of the flipped car,  
He was still looking frantically around him looking for Harry, he was calling his name but his voice was weak, he was almost whispering,  
He tried to stand up, but once he put his weight on his leg he gave out a loud scream and fell on his knee again,  
He looked at his left uncle, and he saw it, he saw his bones, he did not look again, his foot was broken, and there was blood and he can’t find his shoe,  
He looked around again, and he saw the car that hit them, or almost hit them since it was looking barely touched, then he saw a man standing outside the car bending on his knee, looking at something trying to touch it,  
Harry!!! ,  
Harry was laying on his side at the middle of the road, few meters away from him, he called again, but this time louder that the man who was beside Harry looked at him, they locked eyes together, Louis was trying to read if Harry was alive or not, he tried to wake but he couldn’t, his feet was killing him,  
He looked at Harry again trying to see if he was breathing or not, " please, is he okay?" Louis whispered and then he saw the man taking few steps back towards his car,  
Louis was crawling now on the road “ no, please, call an ambulance.. “  
He said weakly,  
But the man was looking AT Louis panicking, and the he stepped back again, and he almost ran towards his car,  
“please, call an ambulance... “ Louis said again shaking his head, still crawling on his four towards Harry who seemed so far away now,  
But the man closed his car door, and Louis looked at him shockingly, the man was put his head out if his window looking at Harry again, and then at a Louis, and then he drove fast,  
Louis yelled “ no, don’t go, please.. “  
But the car was gone,  
Louis was feeling dizzy, The world was spinning around him, he can hardly open his eyes and he was this close from passing out, but he can’t, he needed to get to Harry,  
He completed crawling, calling Harry’s name weakly, and locking his eyes at Harry afraid to look away, he was almost there when he saw the blood, coming out from Harry’s mouth, nose, head,  
But his chest was something else, large piece of glass was penetrating his chest, although Harry was on his side, but Louis knew that there was blood pool underneath Harry,  
He didn’t stop, he reached Harry side, and he tried to touch Harry, but he remembered how wrong it was to move someone at Harry’s fatal position,  
He didn’t know he was crying, his eyes were getting blurred, that was when he knew, he wiped the tears away, but he saw his hand was all bloody, he looked down him, and he saw himself sitting on Harry’s blood, his heart almost stopped, he looked at Harry again, he put his head near his face to see if he was breathing or not, he was too dizzy, but he was begging God not to pass out, he knew if he passed out Harry will die, absolutely die,  
He didn’t know if Harry was breathing or not, but he had to do something, he put his hand on his pockets, and he couldn’t find his phone,  
Shit,  
He looked at Harry, and he cried harder,  
“ I am so sorry Harry.. “  
Then he out his hand on Harry’s pocket, he found his phone was buried there, he prayed again God, that the phone would be not broken,  
. It wasn’t, he still believes it was a miracle,  
It was drowning in Harry’s blood, and right there a Louis realized how serious and fatal Harry’s case was,  
He dries the phone with his shirt, sobbing hard, and the he dialled for help, and he just waited beside Harry, looking at him, and waiting, he didn’t know how he could wait for a whole ten minutes struggling not to lose his conscious, it was the scariest hour he ever lived in his whole life,  
He remembered once he saw the ambulance and saw the paramedics talking to each other, taking care of him too, Louis didn’t break the eye contact with Harry, and once he saw the defibrillator, and how they tried to gain a heartbeat, he couldn’t take it anymore, he surrendered to his pain, to the blackness, he lost his conscious,  
End of flash back, 

Louis was crying now too, he remembered this incident and it was killing him, he didn’t know why, why now he remembered, but he just can’t imagine seeing Harry at the same place again, he can’t feel the same again, it will kill him, it will destroy him,.  
Louis wiped his tears away, he was looking at the road, and he had no idea where to go, what to do,  
He looked at his phone, it has been almost twelve hours since Harry was missing,  
His mind was killing him, and he can’t breath now, then his phone went off,  
He answered  
“ Louis Tomlinson “  
“ Lou..”  
It was Harry’s weak voice,  
Louis almost flipped with his car,  
“ Harry... Harry is that you.. “  
But there was no answer,  
“ Harry? Please answer me.. “ he begged frantically  
“ I am here.. “  
Louis hastily stopped the car at the corner of the road, he can’t drive now, his whole body was shaking,  
“ Harry where are you, are you okay.. “  
He heard Harry difficulty breathing,  
“ Harry, where are you.. “  
“ I don’t know, I.. I can’t breath ”  
“ what!! “  
, “ I don’t know.. I... “ he was breathing difficulty, and Louis was panicking,  
“ Harry, it’s okay.. I am coming love, just breath okay, breath with me”  
“ okay”  
Louis looking around to control his shaking breath now  
“ okay, are you hurt baby? “ he can’t forget the blood on Eleanor,  
“ I.. Think so”  
And now Louis blood boils,  
“ Harry, please tell me where are you hurt? “  
Harry struggling, he heard shuffles and he knew Harry was trying to move “ I don’t know... Chest hurts.. “  
Louis nodded pressing his mouth shut, then “ can you move? “  
It took Harry a moment to answer, then  
“ I think.. “  
“ are you alone? “  
Louis nodding “ okay, okay.. Is there any window, anything. “  
Harry was struggling, and Louis knew it, he heard Harry’s pain through the phone, and he winced at that,  
“ oh my God.. “ Harry whispered,  
“ WAHT.. “  
“Louis.. It’s our old house. “,  
It didn’t take Louis long, he rushed to where the place Harry was, he knew the place, it was their old place after all, where they were happily married, 

It took Louis fifteen hard minutes to get there, he called Zayn and asked him to follow, to call an ambulance, and to bring Liam,  
When Louis reached the old house, it was empty, dark, almost abandoned, but the door was opened, and that was creepy,  
When he entered, he saw again a note left for him on the wall, the same note  
“*you can’t save him”  
The he called almost yelling “ Harry.. “  
Then he heard shuffles again from the inside, he our his hand on his back to make sure his gun was there,  
He entered the room that was once their bed room, and then he saw him,  
Harry was leaning on the wall, trying to walk, when he saw Louis he reached his hand for him, and then he collapsed, but Harry got him almost before hitting the ground,  
Harry blacked out, and Louis rested him on his lap, he hugged him tightly, and then he looked at him, at his chest, and there was blood, Louis with his shaking hand tried to remove his shirt, and then he heard the ambulance was there, and seconds later he saw Zayn and Liam rushing to his side,  
Louis was shaking violently, Zayn was talking to him, but he wasn’t answering, again, he was looking at Harry, again he was seeing paramedics helping Harry, again he was living in panic, and it was killing him  
Again,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think guys,
> 
> What do you think of Eleanor?
> 
> Any support will be appreciated Almost finished only three chapters left


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was sleeping at the hospital bed, Louis was watching him , he was breathing steadily, without any help, his chest was patched up, nothing was serious, just some not so deep cuts, two broken ribs, but that meant only onething, Harry was tortured,

Although Harry hadn’t wake up ever since he collapsed at Louis’s arm, but Louis knew what those cuts mean, Harry was tortured and beaten up, and the idea alone boiled the blood in his veins, he was angry, and he was frustrated that he let that happened to Harry,

Eleanor was sent to the station with Zayn, he was questioning her over and over again, he refused to talk, she said she will only talk now to Louis, and Louis couldn’t leave Harry’s side, he wanted to make sure Harry was okay, he needs to see for himself, 

 

Liam told him ABOUT Harry’s case, he told him he will be okay and there was no need to worry, he put him on sedative so Harry can sleep and bear the pain, other than that it was okay, but Louis has to see for himself, he won’t leave Harry’s side till a harry wakes up, he needs to know what exactly happened, 

 

It was next morning when Harry finally wake up, he was a little sore, dizzy, but he was okay, 

Louis was watching as Liam was checking on Harry, taking his blood pressure, and read his vitals, when he made sure everything was okay, he left them alone together, 

Louis looked at Harry, and he was this close from crying, 

Harry looking at him, then he smiled

“ I am okay.. “, 

Louis shook his head getting closer “ you are not okay, you were attacked Harry”, 

Harry nodded “ okay, but I didn’t feel anything, I was knocked out”, 

Louis nodded, and sat beside him,. 

“ what happened Harry? “, 

Harry took a deep breath, but he winced putting his hand on his chest, Louis was watching him nervously, 

“ all I remember, I went home, and then Tom, Niall's friend came to check on me, when he left Eleanor showed up, that’s when I called you, the everything turned black”, 

Louis was listening carefully “ Tom? “, 

Harry sighed “ yeah, if he stayed for maybe longer he could save me”,, 

Louis remembered Eleanor said someone was at Harry’s house, it must be that Tom, 

“ what does he look like? “, 

Harry looked at him confused “ Tom? Why? “, 

Louis sighed “ wait a minute.. “, 

He put out his phone, and he set a text to Zayn so he send him Shawn photo, 

Then he looked at Harry “ I know what is happening, and I need you to listen carefully "  
Harry nodded, 

“ it’s about our old accident, you were right everything is related to us”, 

Harry bit his lower lip trying to understand, 

“ Ned Walker, was one of the victims, does this name Walker means anything to you.. “, 

Harry slowly shook his head, trying to focus, 

“ Kelly Stanford? Stanford? “, 

Harry looked at Louis, but he didn’t move, 

“Sarah Geller “, 

And there Harry gasped, 

Louis nodded “ those were the victims Harry, the judge's daughter, our lawyer son, and your doctor's daughter.. “, 

Harry was looking at Louis,. 

“ and the witness husband”, 

Harry almost whispering “ what does this means, how is this connected to Eleanor? “, 

“Lana”, 

“ sorry? “, 

“ be name is Lana Mendes, and her brother is Shawn Mendes”, 

Then Louis’s phone peeped, he put it out, and he opened the text sent from Zayn, Shawn picture, and then he gave the phone to Harry, 

Harry looked at the picture, and he looked at Louis,   
Louis said

“ this is Tom? “, 

Harry nodded, Louis sighed, 

“ this is Shawn, this is her brother. “, 

Harry shook his head “ no, no, I know Tom almost a year ago, he is.. Dan it, he is Niall’s assistant”, 

Louis nodded his head, trying to calm Harry who was panicking now, 

Harry looked at him “ Niall, he is in danger, you have to call him “, 

Louis nodded “ okay, calm down I am calling him, just calm down, okay”, 

Louis phoned Zayn and asked him to go check on Niall, and bring him to the station, 

Harry was so nervous, all his body was shaking, he then looked at Louis, 

“ why? “, 

Louis looked at him “ they think their father is innocent, they believed he didn’t hit us”, 

Harry looked on front, he does not remember anything, he was barely alive,

“ after their father was put in jail, he died two weeks later, so as their mom died a few months later, they were only kids so they were put in the system, she was adopted and change her name into Eleanor, and her brother left the foster house when he was adult enough, I guess that’s when they met again, and decided their long revenge”, 

Harry looked at Louis “ she was trying to warn me, she wanted to help me", 

Louis nodded “ she was trying to warn me too, I guess she is mentally not okay, she wants to talk to me now”, 

Harry nodded, then he looked at Louis “ but you are sure right? “, 

Louis didn’t understand, 

“ it was him, who hit us”, 

Louis couldn’t believe what Harry just said 

“ of course i am sure Harry, I saw him checking on you, when he found no pulse he panicked and he left us.. “, 

Harry looked in front again deep thinking, 

“ I am sure Harry, I will never forget the face, he ran and left you there bleeding to die.. “, 

Harry nodded, then he looked at Louis “ then why he told his sons it wasn’t him”, 

Louis shrugged “ I don’t fucking care, he hit us, he almost killed you, I know what I am saying, I knew it back then and I know it now, I need you to believe me”, 

Harry nodded wiping his tear away 

“ I do, I believe you, but look what had happened, three people died Louis, I am almost died myself, what if they tried to kill you? “, 

Louis looking at shaking Harry, and no, they will not try to kill Louis, they will try to kill Harry, 

Louis shook his head “ I will be okay baby, nothing is happening to me”,

Then his phone went off, it was Zayn

“ I got Niall.. he is on his way to station”, 

Louis nodded “ good, I need you to ask his about Tom, his assistant, he is Shawn Mendes”, 

“ okay, but you need to come”, 

Louis looking at Harry “ yes I am coming, I will be there", 

Then he hanged up, Harry looking at him begging 

“ you are leaving? “, 

Louis nodded “ I have to, I need to close the case, I need to find Shawn”, 

Harry nodded, Louis “ I am putting some protection at you room, no one is getting in, except for Liam, you will be okay”, 

Harry nodded “be careful, please”, 

Louis nodded and Harry wanted a hug, so Louis just gave him a small one, then he left, 

 

Louis was worried, he hated to see Harry at that place again, he wanted to close the case so everyone will be okay again, Harry must be okay again, 

At the station, Zayn was giving Louis the latest information he got, 

Shawn or Tom, started to work with Niall six months ago, he was good at his work, kind man, lovely, helpful, Niall introduced him to Harry immediately, but Niall didn’t know anything about his past life, all he knew where he left, and when Zayn moved to the address, of course no one was there, 

 

Louis had to again talk to Lana this time, 

So when he got inside the room where she was, she was calm, looking at him, blankly, 

Then she started “ you found him”, 

Louis didn’t talk, he just sat in front of her, 

“ this time, he was drugged, he felt nothing, next time, he will feel every possible pain, and we will make sure you will be there watching”, 

Louis looked at her trying to act as calm as he can

“there will be no next time, I know your game, I know who is your partner, and we are almost catching him”, 

She looked at him, then she smiled “ finally you know, God, it took you so long, but you will never find him, he is closer than you think, and also so far away “, 

Louis looked at her not talking, what was she talking about, 

“ and don’t you think the protection you are putting in front of Harry’s room will ever save him, if he wants to get inside, he can get inside”, 

And how did she know that, 

 

Louis was looking at her “ you don’t scare me, you think this will scare me, it’s not”, 

“ really? You want to tell me you don’t care for his life, the love of your life was beating up, oh his blood, when I painted my marks on his chest beside his old scare, oh that was amazing” she was smiling enjoying the memory, 

Louis tried to still calm, 

“ you are confessing your crimes Eleanor.. “, 

“ it’s Lana God damn it, and yes I do, I killed them too, and you know what, I will kill your Harry”, 

Louis felt that was it that what he needed, she just confused killing them, 

“ why? “, 

She looked at him “ because you all have to pay, my father didn’t hit you “, 

Louis shook his head “ your father did hit us, I saw him, he was watching Harry and then he left running”, 

She shook head “ that wasn’t my father”, 

Louis “ it was, I saw him, and when I saw him again at the court I recognised him, I knew him “, 

“ you will just keep lying to yourself so you don’t feel guilty “, 

“ I don’t feel guilty, I know your father hit us, I saw him, I he was punished, everyone got his fate“, 

She looked at Him again “ yes, we will reward you soon Louis, we will”, 

Then he shook his head “ there is nothing you say makes any sense”, 

Then the door was knocked, and Zayn opened the door

“ we need to talk “, 

Louis nodded, and then he left he again at the investigation room, 

For the next three days, a lot had happened, Lana was officially arrested since she admitted killing the three victims, Shawn hadn’t shown yet, no one could find him, he was still hidden and that was nerve burning for Louis, 

Harry was out of the hospital, but of course Louis didn’t let him go home since Shawn was still free, and he couldn’t let him stay at his house since he barely was there, 

So Harry and Gigi were sent to stay together at Zayn’s old house, and there were protection assigned for them waiting outside their house, 

Louis was staying at his office most of the time revising every possible evidence, watching the crime scene over and over again, checking every place Shawn was there, checking all the people who might have known or seen him, 

Finally Louis had an idea, he decided to check the old case, their father case, maybe he will find any good explanation, 

He was sitting at the archive alone, surrounded by multiple files, reading Mark Mendes case, 

When he looked at Marks says, he noticed Mark never admitted hitting them, except for one time, he admitted doing everything, hitting them, watching Harry dying at the middle of the road, but when he admitted it, he said his name wasn’t Mark, he was Jack, 

Happened before Eleanor and Lana, was it coincidence? 

At Zayn’s old house, sitting Harry and Gigi watching the TV, she promised him a hot cup of tea, but it took her long, so Harry walked to check on her, she was sitting at the kitchen table holding his phone, 

“ are you okay? “ he asked getting closer, 

She looked at him trying to smile “ yeah, yeah I was trying to call Zayn, I can’t reach him, he was supposed to be here two hours ago”, 

 

Harry nodded and he sat beside her, she was going to stand to make the tea, he held her hand “ I will make it, you have some rest, stress is not good with pregnancy, you don’t want to upset the baby, do you? “ he said smiling, 

She tried to smile again, but she was so stressed, and a harry was getting nervous too, 

 

He walked to the boiler, and he poured the hot water and then he held the two cups, and walked back to Gigi, 

 

She was still trying to call him, but again nothing,   
Harry looked at her, she sighed

“ still nothing, he never does that, he always calls”, 

Harry nodded, and he couldn’t hide his concerns now, 

 

“ i need you to calm down, you know what, I will call Louis and tell him, and Liam is already on his way, maybe he knew about this”, 

She nodded, trying to hold back her tears, 

Harry took his phone and went outside the kitchen, and he called Louis, 

“ yes Harry.. “, 

“ Hi, Lou, are you coming soon? “, 

Louis looking at the files around him “ umm, I don’t know why? Are you feeling poorly? “, 

He heard Harry sighing “ no, no i am okay, and Liam is on his way to check on my cuts, it’s about Zayn”, 

Louis frowned “ what about him? “, 

Harry “ Gigi is trying to call him, but he is not answering, she is losing her mind”, 

Louis huffed, he sent Zayn back home almost three hours ago, 

“, okay Harry, I will see about this, you don’t leave home okay”, 

“ okay, okay” the there was a door bell, 

Louis heard it too “ is that him? “, 

Harry walking towards the door where Gigi had already opened, and it wasn’t Zayn, it was Liam

“ he is Liam”, 

Louis now was getting worried “ okay, I have to go”

“ take care please”

and then they both hanged up, 

Louis left his seat, he tried to call Zayn, but Zayn didn’t answer, Zayn always answers, he called someone else from the team, and he told him Zayn went home three hours ago,

 

He called Zayn again, then he called other friends that maybe but not possible Zayn would be with them, but no one heard from him, and now he was sure Zayn wasn’t okay, 

 

Louis decided to take all his stuff and leave, but while he was putting all the papers back at the file, a paper fell on the ground, Louis looked at it, and then he bend to bring it, 

 

It wasn’t a paper, it was a photograph, 

 

Louis held it, Mark, and his wife, a younger version of Lana, young version of Shawn, and some other kid, Louis looked deeply, he believes he knew that kid from somewhere, he read the files again where it had the information about the family, and there he froze,   
Mark had another son, from his old wife, he was ten years older than his sons, and his name was Liam, 

 

Liam Payne, 

 

Louis almost dropped the file, he gasped for air, and then his phone rang again, 

 

It was Harry, 

“ Harry”, 

Harry was crying “ Lou, they killed him, they killed Zayn.. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left  
> Hope you are enjoying


	8. Chapter 8

“ no, it’s Liam”, 

“ okay, I have to go”, 

“take care please”, 

Harry hanged up, and then he turned towards Liam,  
Liam looked at him smiling as usual 

“ how are you doing today? “, 

Harry nodded “ I am okay”, 

Then Gigi looked at Harry “ Harry, I don’t feel well, I will go and have some sleep, when he shows up, please wake me up”, 

 

Harry looked at her sorry “ okay love, have some rest”, 

She smiled at Liam and she went upstairs,

Liam looking at Harry “ is she okay? “, 

Harry sighed “ I don’t think so, we can’t find Zayn”, 

Liam confused “what do you mean you can’t find Zayn? “, 

 

Then they heard the cars that was parking outside moving away, Harry turned to the windows and he saw the cars that were supposed to protect them inside moving outside, then he saw Zayn’s car coming, 

 

“ what is going on, why are they leaving? “ Harry was speaking to himself, 

 

Then he saw Zayn entering the back garage, he looked at Liam, 

“ I will go and check on him”, 

Liam nodded “ I will follow”, 

Harry walked to wards the garage, and he went through the back door that lead directly to the garage, he opened the door, and he saw Zayn’s car was parking there, but no one was inside, 

“ Zayn? “, 

He called out, then he looked around him, he felt like seeing someone moving at the dark corner, 

 

“ Zayn, where have you been, Gigi is worried sick about you”, 

 

But he stopped, “ oh my God ”, 

Zayn was lying motionlessly on the floor, he was on his stomach,, 

 

So Harry rushed towards him, he sat on the floor beside him shaking him frantically 

“ Zayn.. What is going on? “, 

 

But he got nothing, he shook him again this time a little harder, and then he saw it, the blood, 

He flipped Zayn on his back, and he saw what was happening, Four bloody holes were in the middle of Zayn’s chest, Harry froze for a minute, what does this mean, he knows what this mean, but he just refuses to believe, 

 

Harry lowered his head so he can hear a heart beat of feel a breath, but there was nothing,

 

And no, he is not dead, 

 

Hastily Harry fixed Zayn’s position and started performing CPR, 

 

He compressed his chest, blew in his mouth, begging and crying, but there was nothing, absolutely nothing,  
And there when he started to believe, he stopped,  
looking at Zayn, 

 

“wake up, why don’t you wake up”,. 

But nothing, Harry was panicking now,

He started shaking him violently and he raised his voice

“ Zayn wake the fuck up.. “, 

Nothing, 

 

“ oh my God , oh my God”, 

 

He lowered his head again, praying for a heartbeat,  
Then he yelled 

“ Liam... “, 

 

He patted on Zayn’s face “ wake up, wake up, Zayn wake up.. You are gonna be a father you idiot”, 

 

Nothing, 

 

He yelled “ Zayn... Zayn”, 

 

Zayn was not responding, Zayn was dead, 

 

“ Liam “ Harry called again, sobbing hard, he then hugged Zayn to his chest, 

 

“ please, please, please.. “, 

 

He felt foot steps coming towards him, he looked and it was Liam, 

“ help me Liam, he is not responding “, 

 

He rested Zayn again on the floor, ready to make a Cpr again

“ come on help me” Harry yelled compressing Zayn’s chest, 

“ no”, 

 

But Harry didn’t hear him

 

“ he is dead Harry, he is dead three hours ago”, 

 

He picked up his phone he called Louis, and Liam let him,  
" they killed him, they killed Zayn" 

Liam was watching him, but then Harry saw that Liam wasn’t alone, beside him standing Tom, or Shawn

 

“baby.. Please listen it’s Liam.. HARRY RUN.. “ Louis yelling through the phone, 

Then the phone dropped from his hand, Harry was looking between the two of them, 

 

Liam levelled his hand pointing a gun towards Harry, 

 

Harry “ what is going on? “, 

 

Liam “ move away from the body”, 

 

Harry closed his eyes at saying body, 

 

Liam yelled “ come on, move”, 

 

Harry slowly moved, 

 

“ Harry what is going on there” she was Gigi, 

 

Harry widened his eyes “don’t.. “, 

 

He looked between the two men “ pleased don’t hurt her”, 

 

Gigi “ harry”, 

 

Harry looking at Liam “ please Liam.. “, 

 

But then Tom suddenly ran towards outside, towards Gigi, Harry wanted to stop him, to warn Gigi, but suddenly he felt a bang on his head, and everything went black, 

 

Louis was driving hysterically, he knew there was something wrong, Liam was with Harry, 

 

Liam Harry’s friend was a part of this, since when, and how could he think of hurting Harry, they were close, they were best friends, 

 

It explains everything, that’s how they always was one step ahead, but why, why Liam, does he also thinks that his father was innocent, 

 

When Louis arrived, he didn’t found the car that were supposed to protect them, he called them but they were not answering and he didn’t know how, or why,  
He parked away, and he ran towards the house, he entered from behind, he wanted to surprise, and he didn’t know what was he going to find,

 

He entered through the garage, and he was walking very cautiously, very warned up, but he saw Zayn, and he dropped everything, 

 

He rushed towards him, he covered his mouth with his hand to prevent a scream, he sat beside him, and he was crying now, 

 

He held his hand and he whispered 

 

“ I am sorry, I am so sorry Zayn.. Oh God”, 

 

Then he heard a scream coming from inside, Gigi, 

 

He ran towards where the voice came from, a gun in his hand, and there he saw what was going on, both Gigi and Harry were tied up to the chairs, mouth gagged , and Liam was just kicking Harry on his chest, exactly on his broken ribs, Harry was barely conscious, barely opening his eyes, Gigi was screaming and begging them to stop, of course nothing was understood, 

then suddenly someone put the gun on Louis’s back head “ put the gun down. “, it was Shawn, 

 

Louis slowly put the gun down, he had no choice, and he raised his both hands up, Liam now turned to face him, 

 

“what took you so long Lou? “ he said smiling, 

Shawn was pushing Louis in front of him, and then Harry looked at him, eyes glassy, he was trying to talk but it comes like screams, then Liam turned to Harry and punched him on the face, Harry fainted, 

 

Louis wanted to kill Liam for this, but Liam looked at him and he smiled 

“ he has to stop.. “, 

 

Louis looked at Gigi who was crying hard now, looking down, 

 

“ let her go” Louis started, 

 

Then he looked at Liam “ she has nothing to do with, it is between us”, 

 

Liam nodded “ does this mean you finally know who I am? “, 

 

Louis said again “ let her go”, 

 

Liam shook his head “ I am sorry I can’t, but she has to die, like her husband”, 

 

Gigi cried harder at that, Louis looking at Liam, heart beating fast

‘ its between the two of us, you don’t have to hurt them”, 

 

Liam looking at Louis “ yes, they have to get hurt, everyone around you should get hurt, that’s how you will feel the pain, when you lose everyone that matters to you, that’s how it will hurt”, 

 

Louis pressed his mouth shut, Liam looked at Harry again

 

“ I liked Harry, actually I loved him, he was more than a friend to me, it hurts me to hurt him this way, but it’s how it is supposed to work", 

 

Gigi cried, and Liam looked at her “ I didn’t plan to hurt you Gigi, or Zayn, but he had to die, he was going to spoil my plan, and I can’t let this happen, so, four shots at the chest, and that was it, the look in his eyes was precious, I wish you were there Lou ", 

 

Gigi looked at him, she shouted “ yop amm crazu patic humbing”, no one understood, 

 

He slapped her on the face, and Louis couldn’t take it anymore, he was going to stop Liam but Shawn hit him hard on his head that he fell on the ground, 

 

And then he leveled the gun towards his head, 

Liam then turned and looked at him “ look what you made, you made us crazy pathetic human beings.. Because you lied and people believed your lie, you killed him, you destroyed my family and now I will destroy yours. “, 

 

Liam laughed “ I mean I tried to make you kill him before, but it ends up you are saving him”, 

 

Louis looked at him, pressing on his hurting head, 

Liam nodded “ yes it was me, I am the one who brought the physicic, I was the one who drugged Harry and put him in the bed with the slayed wife after convincing the husband she was cheating.. “, 

 

Louis was hardly believing that, 

“ but it has to be you who saved him Louis, I mean I was working perfectly, he was going to die, and you will be watching, but then..”, 

 

He took a deep breath “ I watched you getting the divorce, I watched happily, but it wasn’t enough Louis, it wasn’t”, 

 

Louis finally said “ so you decided to kill all these people to have your revenge from me? “, 

 

Liam shook his head “ no, no I was going to kill them anyway, but I wanted to improvise, so I collected them all together and killed them together, Harry was supposed to be with them, but his luck saved him.. As usual”, 

 

“ your sister confessed “, 

 

Liam laughed “ oh she is sick, she wanted to protect him, she tried to save him that idiot, so I had to sacrifice her”, 

 

“ she will be sentenced guilty “, 

 

Liam “ I know, but it’s okay, she is sick, her mind is not working perfectly, some times she is Eleanor that weak shy girl, abd sometimes she is Lana, that powerful crazy devil girl, my sister”, 

 

“ your father confessed doing it”, 

 

Liam yelled “ no”, 

 

“ he did, but he said his name was Jack”, 

 

“what? “,

It was Shawn who talked now, 

Louis looked at him “ maybe he was sick too “, 

 

Shawn looked at Liam for any guidance, Liam simply shook his head 

 

“ he is lying, he didn’t say this”, 

 

Louis felt Harry was moving behind Liam, he didn’t want to draw any more attention towards him, he looked at him, and Louis knew he was panicking, 

 

“ he said, you can see it your self, he said he did it, and he said he left Harry at the middle of the road bleeding, he thought he was dead... He said everything, then he said he was Jack”, 

 

Liam was shaking his head, Louis continued “ I know what I saw, I know he didn’t try to help”, 

 

Shawn was now looking down “ I told you Liam, he talked to me Jack talked to me, he told me”, 

 

Louis looked between the two brothers, 

 

“ no, no.. No” Liam was yelling now, then he levelled his gun towards Louis, and there Harry made some sounds, but Liam then looked at Harry, Louis was shaking his head for Harry, you have to keep silent Harry, 

 

Liam smiled and then headed towards Harry pointed his gun towards Harry’s head, Harry closed his eyes crying, 

 

“ you are lying Tomlinson “, 

 

Louis looked at Liam, then he looked at Harry, Harry was looking back at him, all trembling, he was panicking, 

 

Louis was still on the floor, “ then what? You will kill Harry and then what? You will get arrested Liam”, 

 

Liam smiling “ but I will see the pain in your eyes, this is exactly what I wanted to see”, 

Louis swallowed, he couldn’t think of any idea, how he can fix this, 

 

“ you don’t wanna do this” Louis said, 

 

Liam “ I don’t? But I do, actually I fanaticized you begging for his mercy for years, “, 

 

Harry was thrashing now, he was panicking, and crying, and he was hurt, 

 

Lima watched amusingly, then he looked at Louis “ you can’t stop me Louis can you”, 

 

Louis’s eyes were glassy now, he was defeated 

“ please”, 

 

Lima smiled nodded, then he looked at Harry who was breathing fast now, and he shot, 

 

Bang, 

 

he shot Harry on his thigh, this is how it works, he will torture Harry in front of a Louis, and finally he will let him bleed to die, 

 

Harry screamed, and Louis prayed for him to pass out, but he didn’t, Liam then walked and stood behind him, and he pulled his hair back, Louis could see the veins in his nick popped out, his full body was violently shaking, please pass out, please pass out, 

 

Liam was watching Louis smiling, and then he levelled His sgun again and Louis yelled 

 

“ no, no please don’t.. “, 

 

But there was another shot, this time at Harry’s shoulder, Harry screamed but he cut his scream at the middle, his hair was still pulled back, his neck was still flipped back, and he was still conscious, 

 

Louis was watching him, he was crying, but Harry’s silence Pissed Liam off, he was going to shoot again but Shawn yelled 

 

“ enough”, 

 

Liam looked at his younger brother, Shawn put the gun away from Louis’s head, 

 

Liam “ what are you doing? “, 

 

Shawn “ why are you doing this? “, 

 

Liam was getting furious, he left Harry’s hair, and Harry’s head fell on his chest, breathing fast, body still shaking, 

 

Louis looked at the blood gushing from his thigh, his shoulder, he wished that Harry could look at him, one look Harry please, 

 

But Harry was looking down, he was crying, and he was still trembling, 

 

Liam “ put the gun back you idiot, you are spoiling the plan”, 

 

“ no”, 

 

“ what? “, 

 

“ no, I said no, he did it, he hit them, he told me father told me”, 

 

“ no”, 

 

Shawn yelled “ stop it, stop what you are doing, you are killing them, we killed a lot of people because you said father was innocent, he wasn’t, he did it, and he took his punishment “,

 

Liam “ what are you talking about? “

 

Louis was looking between the two of them, and he wanted to use the opportunity, he looked at Shawn hand, he was barely holding the gun, he looked at Liam, he wanted him to take few steps away from Harry,  
Come on Liam, just few steps, Louis was watching him, he didn’t hear what he was saying to his brother, he was mad, and that was more than enough, and he stepped away from Harry, 

 

That was it, 

 

Louis nearly jumped and took the gun from Shawn hand and he pointed it to Liam standing up, it happened too fast, Liam couldn’t move, 

 

“ put the gun down” Louis said nervously,.. 

 

He was Liam, Liam who shared with them a lot, but again Liam just shot Harry, twice, 

 

Liam looking at Louis, huffing frustrated

 

“ you will not shoot me”, 

 

Louis looking at Harry, still looking down, still shaking, he then looked at Gigi, she was watching, when did she awake, he slowly walked towards her, 

 

He untied her with one hand, since the other was still pointing the gun towards Liam and Shawn, 

 

Once he finished with her hands, she hastily put out the gag on her mouth, and untied her legs, 

 

Louis looked at her “ call for help.. Go and don’t come back”, 

 

Gigi ran almost tripped, Liam was watching, he was Pissed off, but he seemed didn’t really care for what Gigi will do, that made Louis more nervous, 

“ it’s over Liam”, 

 

Liam looking between Harry and Louis, then he set his eyes on Harry,

 

“ he has to die, he just has to die”, 

 

Louis shook his head “ he is not dying.. “, 

 

Liam still watching Harry “ anytime now”, 

 

He then looked at the table beside Harry, and there was a needle, empty needle setting there, Louis looked at Harry again, and he realised Harry wasn’t moving, 

 

Liam “ I know you were coming, I let him call you”, 

 

Then he looked at Louis “ you should say your last goodbye “, 

 

Louis looked at Harry, he called 

“ Harry.. Are you there “,  
.  
Shawn looked down, and Louis noticed Shawn was crying, 

 

Liam watching Harry smiling wide, but Harry didn’t move a muscle, Louis noticed his body stopped shaking, he looked more relaxed, then he looked at Liam again, 

and he shot him, 

 

Bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left
> 
> Also  
>  Zayn and gigi split.. Really??


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter guys  
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting, 
> 
> You are the best

He lost so much blood, he wasn’t breathing, no heart beats he wasn’t responding, the last time Louis saw Harry, he was basically dead,

 

Louis was at the hospital waiting in front of a closed door, looking impatiently at the door, he looked nervous, and finally the door was opened and the doctor came out, 

 

“ he is asking for you”, 

 

Louis nodded immediately, “ but tell me, he will be okay? “

 

The doctor nodded “ he has been in a coma for three days, he is still weak, a heart attack is a big deal Louis”, 

 

Louis nodded but he insisted “ but he will be okay”, 

 

The doctor again nodded “ he will gain his full strength in the next coming days, you know he was injected with a high amount of potassium chloride, and it caused the heart attack, and also cause weakness of all body muscles ”, 

 

Louis nodded looking down, still nervous, 

“ he was lucky to survive Louis, he could be killed if you didn’t bring him in the time”, 

Louis looked at the doctor, he knew that, Harry was supposed to die, he actually heard this a lot recently, but here he is alive and asking for him

“ can I see him”, 

The doctor smiled “ he is asking for you”, 

 

Louis moved and opened the room door, Harry was lying on the bed, looking very small, a bondage around his left shoulder, nasal cannula around his nose, but he was alive, that what matters the most, 

 

Louis walked inside the room, and Harry must felt him because he moved his head towards him and he smiled weakly, 

 

Louis smiled at him and held his hand, slowly he kisses it, Harry was still watching him, 

“ are you okay? “ Harry asked, 

 

Louis nodded “ I am fine Harry, I am okay”, 

 

Harry smiled, then he asked “Zayn? “, 

 

Louis kept silent, Harry closed his eyes and the tears fall immediately, 

 

Next week, Harry was better, sitting on his bed, walking a little, but this day, he was planning something else,  
Louis entered his room holding a black tuxedo covered in its bag, he smiled at Harry, and Harry smiled back at him, 

 

“ you are late Louis”, 

 

Louis “ relax, we are not late”, 

 

Harry “ okay, let’s do it”, 

And he tried to lower his leg on the ground, of course he winced, he was shot, Louis can’t forget that, but he stayed there not trying to help, he knows Harry

 

“ Harry you don’t have to do it”, 

 

Harry breathing fast, he was trying to contain his pain, then he looked at Louis, 

“ of course I have to go, it’s Zayn Louis”, 

 

Louis still watching Harry “ they will understand Harry, his mom already called you”, 

 

Harry was trying to stand, but he failed, he then sat on the bed, and he cried

 

Louis getting closer “ you will be okay, just give it time", 

 

Harry shook his head, still crying

 

“ I can’t believe this Louis” then he looked at Louis  
tears filled his eyes and all over his face 

 

“ did Liam killed Zayn? I mean how? They were friends, how could he tricked us all, how could he hated us this much, This is all because of us”, 

 

Louis stopped beside him, he sighed, he was about to cry too, Zayn was more than a friend, he was a brother, 

 

“ I know Harry, I know it hurts”, 

 

Harry sobbed “ it is hurt, fuck, how could this happen, he was going to be a father Louis, oh God, do you know how Gigi feels”, 

 

Louis patted Harry’s back softly “ baby please stop crying, don’t stress yourself, you just barely survived a heart attack”, 

 

Harry “ I should have died too, Louis”, 

 

Louis now Snapped “ stop it Harry will you, pull yourself together, I know it hurts, I mean it was Zayn, my best friend, and I would do anything to save him, but, what’s done is done, there is nothing we can do about it, Liam is in Jail, Shawn is in Jail”, 

 

Harry then looked at him “ and Eleanor? “, 

 

Louis sighed “ she is at mental institution, it turned out that she has dissociative identity disorder”, 

 

Harry was shocked “ really? Oh God, that’s explains the two characters she showed”, 

Louis “ and guess what, the father was like that too, that’s why he was convinced he didn’t made the accident, and that’s why his sons believed him”, 

 

Harry was still absorbing the whole new information, then he looked at Louis “ so what is gonna happen to Liam? “, 

 

Louis knew that Harry loved Liam, he was his best friend, and he was still shocked and still refusing to believe that Liam actually hurt him, and was planning on killing him, 

 

Louis sighed “ Harry, what do you expect? He killed his friends, he killed Zayn, he shot you”, 

 

And that hurt the most, 

 

Harry nodded, and then he wiped his tears away and stood up, 

 

“ let’s go”, 

 

And again, Louis couldn’t say anything,  
He grabbed Harry’s suit and he helped him dressing it, 

 

It was Zayn’s funeral today, Harry insisted on going although he can barley stand, but he went, 

 

Leaning on Louis and using a cane he made it to mosque, once Zayn’s father saw them he rushed towards them hugging Harry really tightly, and when he hugged Louis he couldn’t take it, he sobbed hard, 

 

Inside the mosque, Harry and Louis stayed alongside Zayn’s father, and his family, they listened to the imam saying beautiful soft word about how to exercise patience and to accept God’s decisions, 

 

they watched while Zayn’s family did the funeral prayers, they listened to the Muslim's Quran, 

They all cried when they buried Zayn by the Islamic way, without a coffin, they all cried when the body was put inside the grave, and they all cried when the soil was filling the grave. 

 

After they finished and the family moved to their cars, Louis put Harry on his car, and he wanted to have the last look at the place where his best friend, his brother will remain till the end, 

 

And there he found Gigi standing there, looking at the grave and he knew she was crying, 

 

He told Harry he won’t be late and Harry understood what he will do, he nodded, 

 

“ take the time you need” he said, 

 

Louis walked towards Gigi, he then patted on her back softly, then he embraced her, she looked at him, and the she cried at his lap, she sobbed hard all her body was shaking, 

 

Louis cried too, she then pulled away

 

“ I still can’t believe this is happening, tell me it’s not happening Lou, please”, 

 

Louis wiped his tears away “ I am so sorry, I... I don’t know what to do, I wish I could do something, anything “ his voice cracked uttering the last word, 

 

She looked at him “ you saved my life “, 

 

Then she looked at the grave and she put her hand o her stomach 

 

“ you saved our lives , if Zayn... “ she sniffles “ if Zayn was alive he will be ask you to do the same, to save us, he will more be more than grateful, he died saving his best friends”, 

 

“ I am so sorry” Louis said looking at the grave 

“ I will miss you my friend, we will meet again ”, 

 

Gigi cried again now, she nodded, and Louis embraced her again. 

 

 

Seven months later, 

 

Harry was walking in a hospital corridor, a doctor in front of him talking to him, 

 

“ she was expecting you yesterday”, 

 

Harry nodded smiling “ I had a family emergency yesterday, my fried just had a baby”, 

 

The female doctor looked at him smiling “ oh congratulations “, 

 

Then she stopped in front of a certain door, and she looked at Harry 

“ okay, take your time doctor, will see you later”, 

 

Harry nodded, and the doctor left, Harry took a deep breath, and opened the door, 

 

Once she saw him, she ran towards him and she hugged him, 

 

“ thanks God you are okay”, 

He smiled too “ I am okay, how are you Eleanor? “, 

 

Yes, and he knows Louis will kill him if he find out, 

 

She took a deep breath “I am fine, I was expecting you yesterday, you always comes at the last weekend of the month”, 

 

That was a fact, it started right after he came out of the hospital, he visits her, he visits Shawn too, since Liam was guilty and he was sentenced to death , 

 

Of course Louis had no idea, and if he knows he will be crazy, and he will never let a harry gets near this family anymore, Harry decided not to tell him, he felt sorry for them, Eleanor was sick while Shawn was jailed for fifteen years, 

 

Harry nodded sitting in the chair in front of her bed

 

“ yes, but yesterday, Gigi have birth to the baby “, 

 

Eleanor looked surprised “ that’s beautiful, how is she? “, 

 

Harry smiled “ she is more than perfect “, 

 

Eleanor sitting in front of him too “ and the baby, is she a boy or a girl”, 

 

And there Harry looked confused, they talked about that millions of times, 

“ a girl” he said confused, he started to feel worried, Eleanor was almost healed, Lana stopped showing up for three months now what was going on, 

 

“ what will she call her? “, 

 

Okay, this is definitely not Eleanor, 

 

Harry stood up slowly, he knew he had to leave, he wasn’t supposed to talk to Lana, 

 

“ we talked about this, can’t you remember? “, 

Her smiled suddenly dropped , she sighed 

“ you can’t blame me for trying can you? “, 

Harry looking at her “ I thought she was healed”, 

 

She smirked “ I will never leave her alone, she spoiled our plan, she caused Liam death”, 

 

Harry was shocked, was she still planning on the revenge, 

 

He was nervous and he can’t hide it, 

 

“ what are you planning on”, 

 

She looked at him, and then she smirked, 

 

“ nothing new, I will just finish my brothers job”, 

 

She then jumped on him, it happened too fast, suddenly he felt a burn sensation in his neck, she then stayed away watching him,

 

He looked at her, put his hand on his neck, and then he saw it, the needle in her hand, he looked at her face and she was smirking, 

 

His vision got blurred, and he slowly felt tightness on his chest, he felt like losing his balance, and then he couldn’t take it anymore, he fell on the ground,  
She laughed, 

 

And he was only thinking of one thing, 

 

Louis, he will be mad at him when he finds out, he will be mad at him when he knows, 

 

That if Harry was there to be mad at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, but I like it this way :)  
> You will hate me right
> 
> Tell me how was the ending

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see your comments, how is it....


End file.
